Will of the Dragon God: Beginning Saga
by DraxiusKnight7
Summary: First! Fanfiction! Ever! Jake and Diane Ryujin are students with supernatural powers that no one can explain and a past they barely remember. But when their past begins to reveal itself, how will it affect not only them, but everyone around them?
1. Character Bios

_**Author's Note: This is my very first fanfiction. Actually, I did plenty of them, but they were in private. So, this is really my first fanfiction I'm showing to everyone. The reason why is because of a few reasons. 1) I didn't post anything because I'm not sure how everyone will react to how I posted it. 2) I felt that the ones I did were amateurish at best, and that it would suck. And 3) I didn't have the inspiration to post a fanfiction. I've been reading many fanfictions on this site, and most of them were either left incomplete, completely forgotten, or even finished. In fact, I happen to have 3 OC's I've been dying to use and never got the chance to use them. And now, here they are! These are the 3 main OC's that'll be mainly the main characters of this fanfiction.**_

* * *

1st OC

Name: Jake Ryujin

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Birthday: May 7th

Hair Color: Black spiky hair with red tips(Think Ragna's hair, only black with red tips)

Eye Color: Heterochromatic Eyes(Right eye red, left eye dark blue)

Skin Color: Light Tan

Build: Toned, slim body

Race: Human(Will change later)

Personality: Kind, intelligent, very protective, laid-back at times, prudish, easygoing, brave, courageous, tough, dense with the opposite gender, compassionate

Natural Skills: Expert Swordsman, Kido Practitioner, High Strength, High Stamina, Abnormal Durability, Abnormal Endurance, Keen Intellect, Advance Growth Rate, Above Average Speed, High Reflexes, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Shunpo Expert, Vast Spiritual Power, Expert Reiatsu Control Pro Video Gamer, Highly Skilled Robot Builder, High Adaptability Rate

Likes: Friends, Family, Games, Robots, Dragons, Sweets(preferably chocolate), Being able to protect his loved ones, Peace, Learning new techniques, Toying with his enemies from time to time, a special someone(will be revealed in due time).

Dislikes: People threatening to harm his loved ones, People betraying their comrades, perverts, trollers, not being able to protect everyone, idiots, Racist people, Rapists and Thugs(from that one incident)

Bio: Jake Ryujin is a Half-Japanese, Half-American teen living with his sister and friend. His parents have died in an incident that both he and his sister, somehow, vaguely remember. He can be laid back and easygoing when he wants to, but can be serious if the situation demands it. He's tough, strong, brave, and isn't afraid to dive headlong into battle to take down the threat before it could cause trouble. Yet he's also smart enough to know if the situation is against him. He hates to see any of his friends in danger, even seeing allies of his enemies being misused or betrayed boils his blood. He listen's to his sister alot since, at the moment, she's the only older figure around. In addition, he can take what would be considered a life-threatening wound and somehow shrug it off. Plus, he's a total prude and has the tendency to attract a plethora of women, unconsciously, which makes it very difficult for him to handle, considering that he's also dense when it comes to the opposite sex.

2nd OC

Name: Diane Ryujin

Age: 13(Born 10 seconds before Jake)

Gender: Female

Birthday: May 7th

Hair Color: Black Hair with red highlights tied in a bun

Eye Color: Red

Skin Color: Fair

Build: Slender

Bust Size: DD-Cup

Race: Human(Will change later)

Personality: Intelligent, cold, vicious, tough, calm, sophisticated, stoic, easygoing, dark at times, calculating, tactiful, ruthless, laid-back, perceptive, overdramatic, a little paranoid

Natural Skills: Master Swordswoman, Kido Expert, Above Average Strength, High Stamina, High Durability, High Endurance, Superior Intellect, Advance Growth Rate, Superior Speed, Vast Reflexes, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Shunpo Master, Vast Spiritual Power, Master Reiatsu Control Expert Video Gamer, Skilled Robot Builder, Abnormal Adaptability Rate

Likes: Her brother, Reading, Dragons, Sweets(preferably chocolate), Being able to protect her brother, Peace for her brother, Learning new things, messing with her opponents, Chess, being stronger, things going her way

Dislikes: Perverts, People about to kill her brother, things not going her way, trollers, not being able to protect her brother, idiots, racist people, rapists and thugs(from that one incident), anything that slithers, a certain someone(will be revealed soon)

Bio: Diane Ryujin is a Half-Japanese, Half-American teen living with her brother and friend. When their parents died, she managed to discover their inheritance in their parent's will which was hidden in their old demolished apartment. With it, she bought a big house for both her and her brother to live in. She's known to be stoic, yet laid-back like her brother, but less laidback than he is. In battle, she can be cold, calculating, tactiful, and ruthless. In fact, she'll kill the threat with no mercy to make sure that they won't cause trouble for them in the future. She's incredibly intelligent and likes chess, to the point she'll treat the battlefield like a chess game. She knows how to make sure how to treat her allies right to keep their trust due to her personality being more darker than her twin brother's. Also, she has the same ability to attract the opposite sex like her brother, yet due to her personality, she completely repels any male who would even think about going near her. Even if that doesn't work, she's always got the ability to threaten them to the point of pissing their pants. In addition, she's a little paranoid, yet this paranoia seems to be correct most of the time.

3rd OC

Name: Carter Davids

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Birthday: August 20th

Hair Color: Red fiery hair

Eye Color: Brown

Build: Toned yet slim

Race: Human

Personality: Dense, perverted, trigger-happy, not bright, serious at times, protective if needed, crazy, laid-back, hot-headed, honorable, disrespectful

Natural Skills: Swordsman, Master Marksman, Average Strength, High Stamina, Vast Durability, Vast Endurance, Below Average Intellect, Average Speed, Above Average Reflexes, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, High Spiritual Power, Average Reiatsu Control Pro Video Gamer, Superior Eyesight

Likes: Big Boobs(Exception: Diane), Friends, Video Games, Guns, Hentai, Panty Shots, Sexy Clothing, Looking at Women Naked(Exception: Diane), Fellow Perverts, A Chance to See or Touch Big Boobs

Dislikes: Learning, Ryona, Pretty Boys(Exception: Jake), Casanovas(Exception: Jake), Being Denied Boobs, Guns being mistreated, Gay Guys, Being left out

Bio: Carter Davids is an American teen who's been in Japan with his uncle who's stationed there in the military. His family came from a big military background in America. He met Jake and Diane when they were in Kindergarten, how it happened is a long story. He's a big pervert who loves boobs, especially big ones, but when Diane's boobs began to develop, she somehow got him to get his attention off of her. How it happened, let's just say he would have nightmares about it for another few months. He's also not the brightest when it comes to complicated subjects. Despite all this, he can be a reliable friend when needed and can be very protective, yet crazy. In battle, he's hot-headed to the point to charge in guns blazing. Due to his military background, he has excellent shooting skills with any gun he gets his hands on, even being able to hit the target multiple times with an SMG at long distances. The twins are willing to overlook his idiocy and pervertedness for his bravery, supreme marksmanship, and his willingness to help out.


	2. Prologue

_**Author's Note: I would like to thank those that were the first to view my fanfiction. Although it didn't received any reviews, I'm fine with it considering it introduced the OC's. For this crossover, it'll mainly be centered in the Medaka Box universe for the first 2 saga's. Speaking of which, you probably noticed that the fanfic was labeled with the words 'Beginning Saga'. That's because this will be a rather long fanfic, probably longer than some of the other fanfiction on this site. Anyway, for this chapter, I'll only be introducing the first 2 OC's. The third one will be introduced next chapter. This chapter will mainly introduce my 2 OC characters to one of the main characters in Medaka Box. Who is it, here's a hint: it's NOT Zenkichi. That should be a pretty big clue as to who they'll be meeting first.**_

_**Disclaimer: Medaka Box and all of it's characters belong to NisioOisin. Everything else belongs to me.**_

_**Now, enjoy the story!**_

* * *

In the Japanese capital of Tokyo, lies the Tokyo General Hospital, made to study atypical children. They test these kids to see what their exceptional skills are used for. Once they find what skills they carry, the doctor who tested them will inform their parents that they should enroll into Hakoniwa Academy, one of the top schools in Japan known to take in exceptionally talented people, with a recommendation from the director of the school himself, and a place for them to enroll when they're to enter high school. It is said that those who graduate from this school go on to become the best in society. In fact, half of those who graduated were first tested in this very hospital. Which is why when they're told of this news, they would be overjoyed.

Yet, there's a reason why they do this. They were to test these kids to see if they're 'abnormally' skilled in one area. Once they test positive, they would phone in to the director of Hakoniwa Academy and inform them of the results. When the director accepts them, he would fax them the recommendation for them. Why he does that is for a little 'project' to improve mankind. But that's a story for another time.

Inside the hospital, a man in a black and red business suit is walking down the hallway, holding his twin 2-year-old kids in his arms, who is their father.

The kid in his right arm is a little boy with a face most kids his age would have. He has dark-blue eyes and neck-length black hair with a few spikes sticking out behind his head. His choice of clothing consists of a bright red jacket with white shorts, and white and red sneakers with plain socks.

The kid in his left arm is a little girl with a face that's a mix of a 2 year old girl and a young, spoiled, arrogant teen girl. She has the same eye and hair color like her brother, but her hair is longer and in twin pigtails. Her choice of clothing consists with a aqua dress with sleeves, black shorts underneath, and black slippers with white socks.

Their father kept walking until he reached a room that reads 'Nursery' and stopped there.

"Otou-san, why are we stopping here?" The boy asked his dad. "Aren't we coming with you?"

He turned his head to face his son. "I want you 2 to wait here while I go talk with the director of the hospital about something."

"But, why can't we come?"

His father grinned at him. "Do you really want to sit with me while I have a_ loong_, boring meeting with the director?"

The boy thought about it before dry-heaving. "Yuck, I don't like long, boring meetings."

The father chuckled a bit at his response. "I figured you'd say that."

"How long are you gonna be gone?" The girl decided to ask.

Their father turned to her and gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I won't be long."

He opened the door to reveal a large, colorful room with a pink, checkered floor. On the right side of the room is a small shelf filled with toys, towels, and a few buckets, a flat screen TV over it, and a small book shelf beside it. On the left side are a few tables with chairs with a small puppet show stand in front of them.

"Just wait here until I come back, alright?" He asked them as he set them down.

"Okay, Otou-san!" They both replied as he took of his son's shoes while his daughter took them off on her own.

"That's good to here." He stands and proceeds to close the door, but only did it halfway as he turns back to them one more time. "Remember to behave."

"Otou-san, we're the only ones here." His daughter reminded him.

_'When did she turn into such a know-it-all?'_ The man thought. "Just try not to make too much of a mess, okay..." He turned to the girl, "Diane..." then to the boy. "Jake?"

"We promise." The twins replied. Their father was about to tell them one more thing, but Diane beaten him to the punch. "And I know, look after my Otouto. I get it."

"Glad you remember. See ya later." Their father fully closed the door behind him.

Once he's alone in the hallway, he proceeded to walk down the hallway with a scowl toward the Director's office.

_'I don't care how much you want to see my kids! I know all about the plan, and I will not involve my children in it!'_

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Director's Office**

He eventually reached the office of the Director, since on the door it say 'Director's Office'.

_'Alright, time to get this over with.'_ He thought

As he proceeded to the door, it already opened, making him think that he was expecting him. But who came out of the door wasn't who he'd expected.

_'Oh yeah, she works here.'_

In front of him is a little girl who seems to be 8 years old with strawberry-blond hair tied in a ponytail by a red bow, has blue eyes and high eyebrows. She's wearing a dusty-yellow turtleneck under a doctor's labcoat, with same color pants and roller shoes.

When she closed the door, she looked up to see him standing right in front of her, which caused her to smile a bit. "Oh, Drake! What're you doing here?"

The man identified as Drake waved back at her. "Hey Hitomi. What were you doing in the Director's office?"

Her smile got replaced with a frown as she rubbed her head and sighed. "We lost sight of one of our patients."

"They did?" Drake asked a little surprised. From what he remembered, they never lost a patient. There were times when one of them were to walk off, they were able to spot him/her easily. So it's quite a surprise that they couldn't find 1 little kid. "How the hell did this happen?"

She put her arm down as she looked back up to him again. "This one patient just so happened to be the youngest daughter of one of the most famous families in Japan, next to yours of course." She put her hands in her pockets as she continued. "So, when they noticed that she is gone, they all began to run around the hospital like a bunch of damn headless chickens!"

"Didn't they bother to check the security cameras?" Drake asked with a deadpan expression.

"I know! But those idiots completely forgot to do that once she went missing." The chibi doctor proceeded to pinch the bridge of her nose in irritation. "Mattaku, it doesn't matter if she's famous, she's still just a little kid! It shouldn't be that hard to find one child!"

The father of Twins looked around a bit after she said that. "That's true, but then again, this is a big hospital. And as we all know, big places are very easy places for kids to get lost."

Hitomi sighs once again. "You got a point." She looked back up to her friend again. "By the way, why are you here?"

Drake looked toward the Director's Office with a scowl once again, remembering why he's here. "I'm here to have a little 'chat' with the goddamn, fucking, siscon, asshole who runs this shit of a hospital!"

"You do know that I work in this 'shit of a hospital', right?" She replied with airquotes to emphasized what he said earlier.

"No offence intended." Drake continued to glare daggers at the door, as if he's hoping to melt the door with his stare. "It's just that he's been demanding that my kids are to be brought here for tests!" He cross his arms as he continued. "I know exactly what they're planning, I just don't want to subjugate them to it."

She nodded, remembering what he told her about their little 'project'. But despite knowing that, she continued to work here as a psychosomatic surgeon so she can help any abnormal child that walks into her office to live a normal life, which Drake respected.

"Well, I gotta get back to looking for her and check the security cameras. If they are doing what you suggested, then they've probably found her as we're talking right now. If they didn't, well they were complete dumbasses." Hitomi and Drake proceeded to walk toward their specific destinations as they walked by and past each other.

Once Drake reached the door, he turned around to ask Hitomi one more thing. "One more thing, I noticed that your son, Zenkichi, isn't in the Nursery. From what I remember, you would always drop him off there whenever you go out to work."

She turned back to him with a smile. "So you noticed." She did a 180 and raised her finger in the air. "It just so happens that I finally managed to find a babysitter for my son who can take care of him while I'm at work." She put her hands on her hips. "She's rather very good with kids. Maybe I should recommend her to you. Seeing as you even brought your own kids here when you said, and i quote, 'I'll never let my 2 precious children anywhere near that shit hole ran by that shit head!'"

Drake was rather impressed by how she accurately got his voice down, but shook his head in response. "Nah, it's alright. I brought them because they were begging me to take them along. But..." He scratched his cheek, embarrased to even continue.

"But then they gave you the cutest look in history, you melted in their hands, and was forced to take them with you." Hitomi continued for him. The little doctor remembered that every time he was to go somewhere, they would always try to beg him to take them along, which would start with him declining, then they would give them the cutest doe eyes ever, which would cause him to give in and take them along anyway.

Her comment made Drake slump, crushed. "I swear, they get that from their mother." He began to remember when his wife would do the same thing to get what she wanted.

She chuckled at his reaction. "Well, bye! I'm heading off now!" Hitomi waved at him and proceeded onto her destination.

The young father recomposed himself and watched as she walked away. "See ya, friend." Once she's out of sight, his scowl returned and faced the door once again. 'Alright, now to confront the asshole.' He didn't bother to knock and just barged in as he slam the door behind him.

* * *

**Back at the Nursery**

Back in the Nursery, when their father left, Jake immediately headed toward the toys and took out what seems to be the most fun. He found the bin full of toys and brought it to the center of the room for some space to play. As he took out the toys in the bin, he saw the wire puzzle his sister would always solve in less than 5 seconds, where it would take him about 2 minutes just to figure out how to take it out.

"Ne ne, Onee-chan!" Jake called to his sister, who was about to pick out a book.

"Yeah? What is it?" Diane turned to her younger brother, only to see him put the wire puzzle in front of her.

"Solve this thing!"

She smiled at her little brother, remembering how easily impressed he would be whenever she were to solve a puzzle in record time.

"Alright, if you insist." She wanted nothing more than to decline, but she loved him so much, that she's willing to hold off reading for a while to entertain her brother. Granted, some of the books here are boring, in her opinion. Most of the books she would read would be Intermediate-School level books or puzzle books considering her brain compacity is bigger than a Middle School Genius.

She took the wire puzzle and proceeded to solve it. "Alright, watch closely, Otouto." Jake watched intently as Diane proceeded to shift the wires a little for about 5 seconds before pulling them apart. "Tada!"

The younger twin began to clap at her success. "Uoh, sugoi! How did you do that?!" With his young, childish mind, anything his sister does currently is perceived to be like someone performing miracles.

Diane handed the 2 pieces back to her brother with a smug look. "It's because I'm a genius. Something like this is child's play. Now, if you excuse me." The young genius headed back to the bookshelf to look for a good book.

Jake, on the other hand, looked back to the bin to spot another one of the wire puzzle._ 'I wonder how Onee-chan managed to do it?'_ He took it and proceeded to try and solve it._ 'It couldn't be that hard, could it?'_ He began to pull it apart, trying to figure out how she did it so fast. The last couple of times he did it was purely by chance, and they were in 2-3 minutes.

As the 2 were preoccupied with their respective activities, they didn't notice the door opening as a new girl entered the room. She happens to be the same age as they are with short blue hair in a type of bowl-like hair cut with an ahoge with red eyes. She wore a pink dress with a red ribbon, knee-high stockings, and white wristlets.

Reason why she's here is because she had just fled the doctors. She's one of the kids being tested for any abnormal skills, but sometime during the tests, she encountered a white haired boy who told her that 'people are born for no reason'. That left a huge impression on the girl, letting her figure out that her being alive is meaningless and lost interest in the world. Thus, she fled the doctors because she bore of the constant examination, and came upon the Nursery purely by coincidence. And here she is.

She spotted Jake attempting to pull the wire puzzle apart. She walked up toward him and stopped about a feet away from him.

"Hey, you." She spoke to him. Jake heard someone speak to him and turned around to see her with her hands on her hips. Diane also looked up from reading her book to spot a new girl in front of her brother.

"Why are you having so much trouble with that easy puzzle?" She extended her hand toward him, which made her ahoge twitched, which mezmerized Jake a bit. "Hand it to me. I'll solve it no problem."

"Uh, sure." Jake was about to hand her the puzzle, but Diane snatched it out of his hands, having set her book back to the shelf. She knew what she's planning on doing and did what she did because she believed she couldn't handle it.

"Hah! You think you can solve this?" Diane waved it a bit in front of her before pointing it at the new girl. "Let me tell you something, this puzzle is a little difficult, so I don't think you should even try..." Before she could finish, she took the wire and unhooked it in nearly half a second, way faster than she did it. "... to solve... it."

"Suge! You solved it faster than Onee-chan did!" Jake became amazed by the new girl's speed of how she solved it while Diane stood there, mouth agaped and in shock at the utter ease of how she was able to solve it so quickly and easily like pulling apart 2 blocks.

Diane shook her head and changed her expression. "Th-that was just a fluke! Besides, I just loosened it for you!" She spotted some of the toys that Jake took out and found an incomplete Rubix Cube. She grabbed it and looked into the nearby bin. "That little trinket doesn't prove how smart you are, this does!" She pulled out another incomplete Rubix Cube and shoved it at the new girl, which she took with that stoic face she had since she came in the room. "Let's have a race! The one who can solve this one the fastest is the smartest!" The young twin genius proceeded to solve the cube. "Though I should warn you that I completed this in under a minute, so don't expect to-NANI!?" She looked at the girl to see that she had already completed it as she was talking.

"Hey, Onee-chan, I think she's smarter than you." Jake told her with a grin, unaware on how much that hurts her older sister's pride as she's attempting to crush the cube in her hands.

"Th-this is not over! Let's do another one!"

For an entire hour, Diane and the new girl competed in a variety of intelligence competitions with the various toys and puzzles in the room while Jake played the audience and unofficial judge. As they did, he began to see a pattern during their competition. Whenever Diane proposed and did a challange, the new girl would complete it, only more better. For example;

Building a train set: Diane managed to mimic the one on the box, while the new girl made one with loop-de-loops somehow.

Putting a 500-piece puzzle together: Diane completed it in a minute and a half, the new girl finished it in under 30 seconds.

Solving the Perplexus Epic ball: Diane solved it in 4 minutes, the new girl did it in a minute.

But the most humiliating defeat to the older twin, was that in just 30 seconds, she solved one of her most favorite books.

She found everything in the I Spy books!

"I-I can't believe it!" Diane was on her knees, feeling crushed. "You won..."

"Wow! You must be super smart!" Jake said amazed as he look from his sister to the new girl, who's currently sitting, repeatedly. "You beaten Onee-chan!"

The new girl just looked at her with a stoic expression, remembering similar experiences. _'It's just like before. Whenever I proved a 'genius' that I'm smarter, they would...'_

In the next instant, Diane got back up and pointed her finger at her. "But don't think that this means that you're the best! All this just proves that I was too arrogant!"

When his sister proclaimed this, Jake could've sworn that the new girl's expression changed to surprised for a milisecond, before returning to being stoic.

"Now that I know that there's another genius, this is just my drive to become even smarter and better than you are!" She proclaimed while clenching her fist in front of her. "Just you wait!" She picked up the Perplexus Rookie ball and began using it as practice for the Perplexus Epic.

"Why is she even trying?" Jake turned toward the new girl when she spoke. "What's the point of trying to prove that she's better than me? All of this is just a meaningless effort. My birth was just a meaningless and pointless effort."

"You think... that all this is pointless?" Jake asked, confused as to what she said, to which she nodded in response.

"That's correct, there is no meaning-"

"There is!" Jake interrupted her, feeling that she has nothing to work for. "Everyone in this world has a purpose for being alive! Don't say that it's all pointless!"

"Then tell me..." The new girl closed her eyes. "Just, what is the reason, that I was born into this world?"

"Your... reason?" He proceeded to think intently on how to answer her question. "Eeeehhhh..." After a couple of seconds, he came up with the answer and pointed his finger in the air. "I got it!" Jake scooted up closer to her and gave his answer. "I know that we've just met, but you've made me really, really happy!" He turned to Diane, who's currently on her 4th run on the Perplexus Rookie. "You even gave Onee-chan some fun, right?"

"I wasn't having fun!" Diane replied back without looking back.

He turned back to her. "In short, you made us really happy!" His response made her surprised, showing more emotion than she did when she entered the room as Jake gave his big smile. "I think that you're born to make people happy!"

The new girl just stared at him amazed. She never thought, that in her life, that she even had a purpose. But this boy, which she just met, gave her a new meaning.

"Yeah, well not everyone." The 2 turned to Diane, who had just finished her 6th run on the Perplexus Rookie as she set it down, who turned toward the new girl and pointed her finger at her. "I don't like you! You act like you're a complete know-it-all, when I'm way smarter than you! From this day forward, you'll be my eternal rival!" The girl became more surprised, since anyone she proved that she's smarter than would just give up. But this girl, who she assumes is the older sister of the boy in front of her, just declared that she's her rival.

Diane resumed to taking another run with the Perplexus as Jake proceeded to talk to the girl again. "Well, Onee-chan thinks you as her rival, but I think of you as a friend!" Jake extended his hand toward her, making the girl look at it for a while. "So, what do you say?"

She looked at his hand, then at him, then back to the hand again. She only met him for an hour, most of which was preoccupied with competing with his sister. Yet, he wanted to be her friend right off the bat. This was too much for her, getting both a new friend and rival, all on the same day. Actually... this makes her... more happy. She extends her own and gripped his hand and proceeded to shake hands. "Okay, let's be friends."

"That's great to hear... uh..." When they released their grips, he just realised that they never properly introduced themselves. "Oh, I forgot! We forgot to introduce ourselves!" He jabbed his thumb at himself. "I'm Ryujin Jake." He pointed at his sister, who has stopped solving the Perplexus Rookie and is now working on the Rubix Cube. "That girl over there is my Onee-chan, Ryujin Diane." He turned back to the new girl. "What's your name?"

"Kurokami Medaka."

"Okay, Kurokami Medaka, I won't forget that, since it's the name of my very first friend." Jake gave another big smile.

"I also won't forget that name, since it's the name of my rival!" Diane shouted back a little angry-like, as she's currently solving the Rubix Cube the 2nd time.

"Hey, share some of those toys with me, Onee-chan!" As Jake went to play with one of the toys, Medaka contemplated on her current situation.

As she watched Jake play with one of the toys and Diane train to become better than her, she was being filled with a new sense of hope. At that moment, she felt that she can accomplish anything. Not only did she received a friend that isn't afraid or terrified of her skill, she received a rival who's willing to work with all her efforts to surpass her own skills. She gained all that, just by walking up toward the little boy who gave her purpose. She couldn't think of any way to express her gratitude, so she said the 4 words she could think of at the moment.

"Jake... please... please marry me!" She proclaimed.

He merely stared at her, confused with the term 'marry', so he turned to his sister for an answer. "Hey, Onee-chan, what does 'marry' mean?"  
"Huh?" Diane looked at him and began to think of what she currently thinks of the said word. "Well, I think that marry means being with the person you like alot for the rest of your life."

"So like a friendship pact?" Jake asked, completely oblivious as to the meaning of her words.

"Yeah, something like that." Diane replied. When she found the definition of the word one time, she also thought that it means that, so she figured as much. "But I don't want to be part of it!"

"Okay." He turned back to Medaka and gave his reply. "Alright, I will marry you." Jake replied with a grin, completely oblivious as to what the word truly means.

Out of the 3, Medaka is the only one who truly knew the real meaning to the word, and since Diane is very smart, she figured that her brother must be too. So when he said that, she smiled the biggest smile she ever did since meeting the white-haired kid. "A-arigatou!"

"Don't mention it." Jake smiled back, still unaware of what the word 'marry' means.

_And that day, was the day that marked our first friend in this world. Little did we know, that it was merely the first step in what would be the biggest journey of our lives._

* * *

**_Author's Note: Okay, the whole Diane challenging Medaka thing and losing badly, that was based off the first chapter from the Fanfiction 'Greater Than, Less Than, Inequal' by Master Attlon. So credit for that scene belongs to him._**

**_Anyway, you should notice by now that the main character of the series, Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, got replaced. You should also know that he was replaced by my OC, Jake. Reasons why is because, if you've read the Character Bio, his personality is basically a mix of Naruto, Ichigo, and Luffy from Naruto, Bleach, and One Piece respectively. In fact, this idea was in the back of my head for a while and I wanted to impliment it. As for why the OC Diane is involved, well, you should notice that near the end that she declared Medaka as her rival. Why I did that, is because I wanted a character who would argue and get into fights with her in practically the same way that Natsu and Gray from Fairy Tail would. Yes, that's right, I wanted to turn Medaka and Diane into female versions of Natsu and Gray respectively. Don't worry, they'll still keep their original personalities, it's just that they'll argue and fight each other if the situation rises, or anytime they want. And the last saying at the end, it's practically a foreshadowing of the whole series. I'm planning on turning Will of the Dragon God into a big of series similar to fanfiction like Soul Chess, which I should recommend reading if you're a Bleach and/or Code Geass/Lelouch fan._**

**_As for how I'm posting the chapters, it'll depend on what's going on in my life, which isn't much. So I'll have plenty of time to do this fanfic. The shortest time I'll upload a chapter might be 1-2 days. The longest could be a week or more depending on what's going on. In any case, tell me what you think of my first dialogue chapter. My OC's may seem OOC here, but it's because they haven't been through 'that' yet. What 'that' is will be explained in the future._**

**_So, until next time, see you on the first chapter of Will of the Dragon God: Beginning Saga!_**


	3. Chapter 1: The First Day of School

**_Author's Notes: Now, for the first _real_ chapter of Will of the Dragon God: Beginning Saga. Here, you'll not only see my OC's acting the way they're suppose to act, but also see me introduce my 3rd OC as well. Now, I noticed that some people have posted some reviews. I noticed that most people don't reply to some of them, directly that is, so I'm planning on answering them here. Now, here are the responses to the Reviews in order they were posted._**

**The Ronin of Imagination: _Thanks, I appreciate that._**

**No Name(Guest): _Now that, is an excellent question._**

**_The reason that the OC's have Bleach abilities, is because the Bleach Universe is also mixed into this. Why this is mainly a Medaka Box X Naruto crossover is because I'll be centering around some characters of the Naruto Universe and Medaka Box Universe. Although, I will be introducing some characters from the Bleach Universe, but it won't be much. So, for now, expect mainly Naruto characters shown along with some Medaka Box characters. Also, they will be like the ones from Part 1 of the Naruto series._**

**0001010101010101: _Oh, it will be true. Though I should mention that this fanfic won't be longer, considering this is practically the Prologue part. Just wait until I start the next saga. And trust me, it will be big. I should know, I counted it out._**

**insanefanboy: _Well, this first fanfic will be the longest Medaka Box fanfic to date. At the moment, the longest Medaka Box fanfiction is, currently, 12 chapters long. So, since I can tell that you're a Medaka Box fan, I wouldn't be surprised that you would be glad that someone is attempting this._**

**_Now then, with that out of the way, time to start the first, _real_, chapter of Will of the Dragon_**_ **God!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Medaka Box belongs to Nisio Isin**_

_**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**_

* * *

The morning sun has arisen, marking the beginning of a brand new day. As the sunlight shines through a single room, a person in bed shifts around, not liking the sudden bright light.

_'Dammit, stupid sun.' _ He groaned, the voice of that like a kid becoming a teen. The boy wanted to stay in a little longer, but unfortunately, today isn't a day for that.

"Hey, Jake! Get up! You don't wanna be late for the first day of school, do you?!"

Jake's eyes opened wide open when his sister's voice came from downstairs. "Aw crap, I forgot!" He flung over the sheets and jumped out of bed in a haste. "It's the first day of school!" He ran straight toward the adjacent bathroom next to his room and turned on the sink to wash the sleep out of his eyes. When he felt himself wide awake, he got a good look at himself in the mirror.

Since being a 2 year old, 10 years ago, he matured alot and his appearance changed alot as well. His black hair is a complete mess, since he just got out of bed, with some red tips here and there. His right iris has also somehow changed into a red color 2 years ago. He went to the doctor to have that checked, yet they found nothing wrong with it. Since there's no danger considering it doesn't irritate at all, he just dismiss it as a new type of heterochromia, the type where it appears after some time.

He brushed his teeth to the point of cleanliness and combed his hair to be presentable, but not a mess. His current hairstyle has his hair spiked backwards on the back of his head, a few places on his cranium, one spike going between his eyes and 2 others framing the top half of his face.

_'And now, for the finishing touches.'_ To make sure it stays that way, he took some hair gel and lathered his hair with it. Reasons why is that, somehow, his hair would immediately flip back to his original hairstyle. Both he and his sister never found out why it did that.

Once he believed that it'll stay, he head back to his room and took out his uniform, which is the standard black Middle School uniform. He proceeded to change into his uniform with his socks, only leaving the blazer open to reveal his black t-shirt with red stitches that resemble a dragon's head.

"Perfect." Jake told himself.

"Hurry it up! The food's getting cold!"

"I'm coming, Nee-san!" He did a quick scan of his room until he found his school bag, which is also beside his clock. _'Man, Nee-san sure is picky about time now. But anyway,'_ "Found ya!" He grabbed it and proceeded out of his room and to the stairs, which is at the center of the 2nd floor, where 2 other main bedrooms lay in front of the stairs and 4 guest bedrooms lay on the same side of the stairs, which they mainly use for storage. The soon-to-be Middle School Student ran down the stairs and into the dining room, where, on the table, lay their breakfast that consists of pancakes, bacon, some cereal, and milk.

"About time." Out of the kitchen is a girl, who's his sister, at his age with the same color hair and red highlights, tied in a bun. She's wearing a light pink seifuku with an dark red skirt with red trimmings and black pantyhose. Unlike Jake, her eyes are both red, which also changed when they became 10 years old. They too, not even the doctors, could figure out as to why this occured. Since she's a female, her body is beginning to develop to be more feminine, and somehow grew into a D-cup in her age, and is still developing. "I was afraid that we would be late."

"Aw, come on, Nee-san. You worry too much." Jake reassured his sister. "Just at least calm down."

"He's right, Diane." She turned to the table to one of their roomates. He has red hair that's slightly spikier than Jake's hair, with brown eyes, wearing the same uniform as Jake with the blazer also opened, except the shirt underneath is only red. "Besides, don't we have until about an hour before the entrance ceremony?"

"The last time you said something like that, we had about an hour and a half, yet we arrived to school 10 minutes late." Diane reminded the other boy, still a little irrate on how he kept them up because he decided to stay up until 2:00 and slept in. "Don't you remember, Carter?"

"Jeez, one time." The boy dubbed Carter groaned as he poured his cereal.

"Well, don't worry, Nee-san. We're all downstairs, eating breakfast. I think we'll make it." Jake told his older sister as he sat down in his seat across from Carter.

She only sighed. "Alright, just hurry up and finish eating, you 2." She sat down by Jake's left and Carter's right.

The trio clap their hands together and lowered their heads. "Itadakimasu." The trio proceeded to dig in.

As the trio enjoyed their breakfast, Jake began to reminice about the good old days, feeling as if they've only occured yesterday.

Since the 2 twins met Kurokami Medaka, they've became best friends, or in Diane's case rivals. For 3 years, the 3 hung out with each other, with their respective parent's approval. Ironically, the 3 were supposed to be introduced a year later, after Medaka took her tests. But since they've befriended earlier, the twin's and Medaka's respective parents decided to introduce them to each other 11 months earlier than intended.

At the age of 5, when the trio started Preschool, they met Carter Davids, a boy from America. His family is part of the military with a great standing in society. But because of their busy schedule since the 9/11 attack, they left him in the care of his uncle, who's on leave due to some war injuries, in Japan at the age of 3. The boy never had any friends because of not only the fact he was from a huge military family, but because he was more, unique than expected. Yet, Jake, Diane, and Medaka befriended the boy. Don't ask how they did it, for it'll take a lot of time to explain.

For the next 2 years, they had a wonderful life. That is, until a fateful incident that changed their lives forever.

At the age of 7, Jake, Diane, and their parents were caught in a car crash that killed their parents and gave the 2 amnesia. At least, that's how they were told. Truth is, that day of the incident, especially a couple weeks prior to it, were a little fuzzy, even some of their memories that involve their parents. A few days after that day, the twins were caught in yet another tragic incident, which Jake doesn't even want to remember, which lasted for about a week. All he should know, is that from that day on, both he and his sister matured _way_ more faster than any other kid could.

After that incident, the twins headed to Carter's place to live, only to find out that his uncle died of a heart attack a few days earlier. All their friend got from his will is his uncle's cherished gun, which he refused to sell for sentimental reasons, and about three thousand yen. Since it's barely enough to keep him alive, Carter had to sell his house to get more money, but only received another thousand yen out of it, which was only enough for a week, less so with the twins. But, on that day, Lady Luck was smiling on them with sympathy. The next day, the twins discovered their parent's will from a family friend of theirs, Hitoyoshi Hitomi. Apparently, they're to receive 100 billion yen about 10 days after their deaths along with a house they've bought. It surprised the twins, not knowing, or remembering, that they were filthy rich. But since the will was legit, to which Hitomi managed to prove, they received their 100 billion yen and their current home.

The house itself is a 2 story house that's about a 10 minute walk to their chosen Middle School and a 12 minute walk to Hakoniwa Academy. The door opens to a central hallway, which leads to a spiral staircace that leads to the second floor. To their left is a kitchen attached to the dining room. To the right are 2 guest bedrooms, joined by a bathroom. Behind the guest rooms and staircase is a living room with a 18-inch plasma screen TV, a coffee table, 3 leather-seated couches; all in front of 3 large windows, lighting the room with natural light. Adjoined to the room is a private study with it's own library and desk. On the second floor is 3 main bedrooms, one for Jake, Diane, and Carter, along with 4 other guest bedrooms.

Despite that, for the next 5 years, they've enjoyed Elementary School to the fullest, meeting new friends along the way. As for how they managed to live by themselves with no adult, Hitomi would visit them from time to time with her son, Zenkichi, with some food for them and to babysit. During that time, she taught Diane, Jake, and Carter how to cook and clean so they could live by themselves. Fortunately for her, they managed to learn rather fast, to which Diane predicted that they can live on their own by the time they reached the 8th grade, yet Hitomi only promised it would happen if they're able to prove they can live on their own, knowing that they can handle themselves since they're very smart. Now, here they are, about to head off to Middle School.

_'Man, feels just like yesterday that we met Medaka-chan.'_ Jake thought to himself as he ate a piece of bacon.

Once the trio finished eating, they did the same thing they did before starting to eat. "Gochisousama."

Once they finish cleaning and washing and cleaning up, they headed off to their new school, which is to be Hakobune Middle School.

* * *

**Down the path: Halfway to Hakobune Middle School**

The trio walked down the path they used to go to Elementary School, since it's also half the way to their new Middle School. They eventually reach the crossroads that split into 3 separate paths, one to their old Elementary School, one to their Middle School, and another path to somewhere else. But once they made it there, Diane pushed the trio to move faster.

"Come on, hayaku! Let's get going! Now!" Diane said while pushing the 2 to move faster.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Carter asked.

Jake was about to speak out. "Yeah, aren't we supposed to wait for-"

"Just keep going!" Diane interrupted. "Like hell I want to bump into..."

"Bump into who, exactly?"

Diane twitched at the voice and slowly creeked her head to their left. 'Crap.' She whispered to herself.

"Oh, hey Medaka-chan." Jake waved to the person who appeared, who is Kurokami Medaka.

Like Diane, Medaka wore the same Seifuku for their Middle School, except she's wearing light-pink stockings that reach up to her thighs. Her hair is tied into twin ponytails. She is also developing as well and became more feminine and mature like the 2 twins, and somehow grew into a D-cup like Diane, and still is developing.

"Hello, Jake, Carter." Medaka greeted the 2 boys before turning to Diane. "Hello... what's your name again?" She said as she took a step forward to her.

Diane's eye twitched as she stood up straight. "It's Ryujin Diane. And hello... who are you?" She mocked as she also took a step closer to her rival.

If one were to look at Medaka, they would see her as a mature woman who would let no insult get to her, and just shrug it off or ignore it. However, when it comes to someone like Diane, that isn't the case.

Medaka's eye twitched slightly as she grinned at her. "It's Kurokami Medaka. You should know, since I'm more widely renown than you are." She bragged as she took another step.

"Oh, I know. You're known as a fat-headed girl with some slight fat." Diane stated as she took a step forward.

"I'm not that fat!" Medaka argued as she took one more step.

"That's how I would see it as!" Diane argued back as she soon stepped directly infront of Medaka.

The 2 girls are soon close to each other to the point that their nose are touching as their eyes began to twitch and a few tick marks appeared on their forehead.

As that occured, Jake bopped Carter over the head with his bag, causing the latter to rub his head.

"Ow, what was that for?" He whined.

"Stop ogling at Medaka-chan." Jake told him.

"I can't help it! She grew boobs! They're huge!" Carter emphasized as he stretched his arms in front of him. A lecherous face soon appeared on Carter's face. "I just want to grab those big melons!"

His statement made Jake pinch his nose in irritation. One of the bad quirks of Carter, is that he's a big pervert, and it started at the age of 5, when they first met him.

_'Sometimes, I wonder why the fuck I'm his friend?' _ Jake thought.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"YOU MAKE ME!"

"Huh?" The sounds of shouting made Jake look up, only to see Medaka and Diane in a dustball brawl, throwing punches and kicks at each other as they roll around the ground.

"Okay, what did I miss?" Jake asked.

"Well, Medaka soon called Diane an 'idiodic moron', and your sister replied with 'moronic dunderhead'." Carter told him as they watched their little 'rumble' with anime sweat drops rolling down the back of their heads.

"Seriously? They're fighting over that?" Jake asked, a little surprised. "Those weren't even good insults."

"I know."

_'Jeez, their rivalry really turned to the point that even the smallest insult will set them off.'_ The younger twin thought as he sighed and is remembering how their rivalry became like this.

Since Diane declared Medaka her rival, she had competed with her in various competitions, half of which the latter still won and the other half the former managed to win. During that time, it was just a rather friendly rivalry, to Medaka. To Diane, it's a fight to defeat Medaka.

However, the start of Elementary School got Medaka to think the same way she is about their rivalry.

During Preschool and Kindergarten, Diane couldn't continue their rivalry due to the whole 'sharing' and 'being good kids' thing. But on the first day of the 1st year of Elementary, Diane was finally able to try and start their rivalry. However, she couldn't get it going since Medaka learned to be a good student and to behave during those 2 years. Yet, all it took was one insult for Medaka to forget all about those years and learn to think of Diane the same way Diane thinks of here. All the older twin did, was call her 'a pathetic excuse of a Kurokami', that her genius is being wasted on her, along with several other insults that involved her genius, which ended with Diane saying that 'she isn't qualified to fulfill her purpose'.

The next instant, Medaka attacked Diane in rage as a huge brawl ensued. During the fight, the 2 used anything they could get their hands on. Tables, desks, chairs, you name it. Also, their fight somehow managed to involve the entire school in it. By the time it ended, half the school was destroyed, several students were injured due to collateral damage, and the school was closed for an entire week. It also resulted in their families looking for a new school, since they're afraid of how their parents and their kids would react. Since that day, the 2 would always be in an argument or any type of contest whenever they're together, which sometimes results in a huge fight. Like the one they're currently in now.

"Do you think we should stop them?" Carter asked, still watching the 2 girl's continue to fight and throw insults at each other.

"Remember the last time someone tried to stop them?" Jake reminded Carter, thinking back to when someone was dumb enough to get them to stop fighting.

The red head shivered, remembering how that guy ended up when he tried an attempt to break them out of their fight. "Yeah, I do."

They returned their full attention back to the 'fight'. "Eh, I'll give them 3 minutes. Then I'll stop them."

* * *

**Later: Hakobune Middle School**

The gang eventually reached Hakobune Middle School, considered as the largest Middle School in Japan to date and on the top 10 list of the largest Middle School in Asia.

"Well, we made it." Carter said, seeing the rather large school.

"And we would've been here earlier too..." He looked over his shoulder ticked off. "... if it weren't for you 2!" Jake was able to get them to stop, being the only person alive to get them to stop without incurring their wrath. Basically, it's due to the fact that he knew them the longest, and both parties aren't that willing to hit him for their own reasons.  
But even if he managed to do that, they had to stop every. Single. Time. All because Diane and Medaka would get in a fight every 2 meters.

In response, Diane and Medaka pointed at each other.

"She started it!" Medaka said.  
"She started it!" Diane said, both saying it at the same time.

That caused them to look at each other with a ticked off expression, pointing their fingers at each other still.

"No, you started it!"  
"No, you started it!" Both copying each other again.

"STOP COPYING ME!"  
"STOP COPYING ME!" They did it again, only their foreheads are now, literally, clashed together.

"WOULD YOU 2 KNOCK IT OFF!" Jake yelled at them, making the 2 stop and look at him. "IT'S BOTH OF YOUR FAULT!" He proceeded to put his hand on his forehead in irritation. "Why is it that you 2 girls can't be together without getting into any type of fight or contest for one, FREAKING MINUTE?!"

"It's because I can't stand her!"  
"It's because I can't stand her!" Both copying each other once again while pointing at the other.

"STOP MOCKING ME DAMMIT!"  
"STOP MOCKING ME DAMMIT!" They began to butt heads again.

"Ugh, why do I even bother?" Jake groaned as his arm fell to his side. "Look, we need to get to the entrance ceremony, so if you 2 could at least start walking up to the gym, that would be gre-"

Before he could finish, Diane and Medaka are already racing each other to their destination.

"I'm gonna make it there first!" Diane declared.

"Not if I get there first!" Medaka declared back.

"Oh brother." Both Jake and Carter said.

* * *

**Some time later: Gymnasium**

**[Welcome students, to Hakobune Middle School. As of this moment, you're no longer kids, you are now teenagers, which is one step closer to being an adult. This school will be harder than whatever school you've been to previously. But I believe, if you all work hard enough, you'll do well, and succeed. Further...]**

Inside the Gymnasium, the entrance ceremony for the 1st years had began, with the principal giving a speech. The students in there are seated in alphabetical order according to their last name, which was fortunate for Jake since both Diane and Medaka is separated. Jake listened to the speech until he lost interest sometime into it and decided to look at his fellow Middle School 1st years. He saw a variety of interesting people among the crowd. In fact, he saw a guy who's the biggest out of everyone and another guy with orange hair! Then again, his hair, and himself, is just as interesting.

_'I'm getting the feeling that this year is going to be interesting.'_

* * *

**Class 1-1**

With the ceremony done, everyone went to their classroom. The trio's classroom just so happens to be Class 1-1. Unfortunately, Medaka's classroom just so happens to be their's as well.

"Great, I have to spend an entire year with you!" Diane complained.

"Well, it's no field of flowers for me either!" Medaka complained as well. The 2 glared at each other as sparks began to fly and their auras started to flare around them, both are blue, with Diane's being more darker. "I'm okay with the fact that it's with Jake. In fact, it could've been anyone, but it had to be with you!"

"Same here, bitch!" Diane cursed.

_'I'm gonna get a migrane by the end of the year.' _ Jake, sitting in the center of the room(he just felt like it), thought to himself as he rub his forehead.

"You know those 2?"

"One of them is my sister, but yeah, you could say that." Jake replied. He turned around to find a student behind him.

The said student has an expression that shows that he's rather lazy. His hair is dark-brown and shoulder-length, tied in a spiky ponytail, with narrow brown eyes. His uniform is open up like his is, except with the white buttoned-up shirt is underneath. He can already figure out that he's one of his classmates.

"Do they always fight like that?" His classmate asked as he turned around to face the 2 girls, who's aura's are currently flaring up even more, and they look like that they're ready to start a fight.

"They do." Jake sighed as he decided to tell him about them, seeing that he's going to be here. "They tend to argue and bicker whenever they're in the same general area, start a competition with anything doable, and if we're unlucky, they'll start an all-out brawl right where they are."

The ponytailed boy groaned when he heard this. "Man, what a drag. Why do women have to be so damn complicated?"

"I hear ya." Jake agreed. He realised something and looked at him. "And you are?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, I haven't introduced myself yet." He turned to Jake with his hands in his pocket. "Nara Shikamaru. 1st year. You?"

"Ryujin Jake. Also 1st year." Jake decided to introduce the 2 girls, glad that they haven't started a brawl yet. "The girl with the blue hair is Kurokami Medaka. The other girl arguing with her is Ryujin Diane, my sister."

"What's their story?" Shikamaru decided to ask.

"Oh, me and Nee-san met her when we were 2. Medaka-chan appeared out of nowhere, Nee-san challenged her to a competition, lost, and declared Medaka-chan as her rival." The youngest twin summarized.

"Rivals since 2 years old?" Shikamaru said shocked, before sighing again. "Once again, women can be such a pain."

"Hey, I resent that!"

The 2 faced the board to see a fair-skinned girl of average height with green eyes. She has long, blonde hair in a high ponytail with bangs covering the right-side of her face. She wore the standard Hakobune female uniform with thigh-high socks and purple and white elbow warmers.

"What do you want?" The bored classmate asked the new girl.

"I heard someone saying that 'we're such a pain'." She said, putting air quotes around the words Shikamaru previously said.

"So?"

"'So'? I have you know that we have good qualities!"

"Such as?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"Well, for starters, we're cute, pretty, and can look good." Ino said confidently with her hand on her hips.

_'Yep, still such a pain.' _ Shikamaru thought.

The girl soon spotted Jake right next to him in his seat. "Oh, hello there." She leaned down in front of him with a smile, getting a good look at him. _'Wow, he's cute.' _She looked more intently at him. _'Let's see, black and red hair, a red right eye. I wonder...'_

"Uh, can I help you?" Jake asked, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, sorry." She stood straight up, straightened her out, and proceeded to introduce herself. "I'm Yamanaka Ino. Nice to meet you." She gave a cute smile when she did. "What's your name, cutie?"

"My name's Ryujin Jake. Nice to meet you too." Jake returned a smile.

"It's a pleasure." She turned around to hide the blush she's forming. _'His name's also Jake! So he is the guy that Sakura was talking about!'_ She discretely looked at Jake. _'He really is good looking!'_

Shikamaru didn't even want to know why she turned around while Jake found it odd that Medaka and Diane hadn't made any noise yet.

_'Something's funny here...' _ He turned to where he would think they would be, only to sweat drop at what they're doing. _'... you got to be kidding me.'_

The 2 are currently playing Chess with a portable chess game that Diane usually carries with her, with Diane currently winning. There are times that the 2 would get into an argument, which leads to an all-out brawl between the 2. But, on rare occasions, the 2 would settle it in a game of Chess, but it only happens if either Diane had the Chess board, or they didn't feel like fighting, the latter being the most rare. The fact that they aren't fighting means they didn't want to fight.

_'And it only took a couple dozen fights to here to get them out of the mood.' _ Jake thought with a blank expression.

When the bell rang, everyone went to their desired seat, with Medaka to Jake's right, Diane to Jake's left, and Carter right behind him.

Coming into the classroom is their homeroom teacher. His appearance is of average height and build. He has brown hair, tied in a ponytail, with dark eyes and a scar running across the bridge of his nose. He's wearing a white dress shirt with a brown tie, black dress pants, and loafers.

He stood in front of the chalkboard and wrote his name on the board. "Alright class. My name is Umino Iruka. You may call me Umino-sensei, Iruka-sensei, or even Sensei if you want. But other than that..." He turned around to face the class with a smile. "... Let's have a good year, everyone. But before we can begin class, let's introduce ourselves."

Everyone introduced themselves in alphabetical order via last name. The first student really pop in Jake's eyes, specifically how he looked.

He's fair-skinned and slightly taller than most of the students here. He has dark, bushy, brown hair with sunglasses over his eyes. His uniform is the standard Hakobune male uniform, except that the collar us propped up to hide his mouth.

"The name's Aburame Shino. 1st year. I also_ like _bugs." He sat down after saying all that.

Jake can tell that the guy is very stoic, yet calm and collected, but solitary, since he didn't talk much. Also, from the fact that he emphasized that he likes bugs shows that he really, really, likes bugs. He also guessed that he'd be willing to talk to them, even in public. But from how calm he is, he probably figured that he knows this.

The next student who stood up is rather robust with brown, spiky hair that sticks up and swirl marks on his cheeks. He wore his school uniform all buttoned up.

"I'm Akimichi Choji. I'm a 1st year, I like food... that's it." He immediately sat down, with Jake hearing a groan from Shikamaru.

"Choji..."

Jake can tell that Choji is the kind of guy who just loves to eat, seeing that it's the only thing he said that he liked. From how the guy just, immediately sat down, he can tell that he lacks self-confidence to the point that he can't talk about who he is in front of a big crowd. And from his appearance, he's the type of guy who would savor his food to the point that he'll get touchy whenever someone tries to touch it. Also, he's very sensitive about his appearance. Plus, he may be Shikamaru's friend since he reacted.

The introductions continued until it became Carter's turn to introduce himself.

"Hiya. My name's Carter Davids, a fellow 1st year. I was born in America, my family works in the military, I live with my friends... what else?"

"*couch* pervert *cough*" Diane decided to add something to his intro by warning the females in the room with a fake cough.

"Huh? Who said that?" Carter looked around the room hastly, causing half the class to laugh at him.

"*cough* also an idiot *cough*." She did it again, wanting to see how long he'll keep this up.

"Alright, whoever you are, who's saying that?!" Carter started to turn around the room to look for whoever did it, completely oblivious by the fact that Diane was the cause, causing nearly everyone in the room to chuckle.

"Alright, everyone, that's enough!" Iruka called out, getting the room to be quiet. "Carter, you may sit down now."

"Hai, Sensei." Carter sat down, having already felt embarrased.

As the introductions continued, Jake continued to look for anyone who piqued his interest, until they reached the H's.

The person who stood up has bright, pink hair with a red bow on her crown, large green eyes, fair skin, and a rather big forehead. She wore the Hakobune female uniform, only she wore white ankle length socks.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I'm in the same year and I want to work in a hospital when I grow up. I happen to like..." She turned to Jake, who waved at her, blushed a bit, before facing foreward. "... a certain someone. I also hate..." She turned to Carter, who smiled at her, before making an expression that showed that she doesn't like him. "... him." She said bluntly, which caused Carter to lower his head in shame.

_'Ouch.'_ Jake thought.

He also remembered her, to a degree. 2 years ago, he met Sakura when she was being bullied for her forehead, to which he reacted by moving in front of her and punching the guy who started it. He threathened to apologise to her, which they did, and got them to scram. After helping her out, he left, but not before saying this to her:

_"You know, you have a nice forehead."_

His comment made Sakura blush, and thus made her fall in love with him in the process, and becoming part of their nakama to get close to him.

The next girl to stand up has dark-blue hair that's short, levelled, hime-style cut just above her forehead with chin-length strands framing her face. She also has fair skin with white eyes with a tinge of lavender. She wears the standard female uniform, except the sleeves are rolled up to reveal her shoulders and ankle-length dark-blue socks to show off her legs.

"My name's Hyuga Hibari. I'm a 1st year, I'm very athletic, and I'm very smart. And I'm also someone you do _not_ want to mess with." She glared at some of the perv's in the room, including Carter, causing them to shrink as she sat down.

_'Oh, Hibari.' _Jake thought.

Hibari was the first girl they've met during the 1st year of Elementary School. When they first met her, she's rather assertive and confident about herself. Jake met her when she was being brave in front of some bullies trying to gang up on her. Both he and her took them all on when more bullies tried to gang up on her. Of course, Hibari lashed at him, saying that she could've handle them. The next day, he found Hibari all by herself, and decided to hang out with her. When he asked why she's all by herself, she didn't reply, leading him to know that she was all alone. So, out of nowhere, he asked to be her friend, to which she accepted with surprise. Since then, she joined their little clique. And it seems, today, she's the same, and from how she's dressed, isn't afraid to show off her body.

The I's shortly came up after, with another character catching his eye. The guy has messy brown hair with sharp black eyes with veritcal slits-like pupils. He can also tell he has canine-like teeth from the one fanged-tooth hanging out. His uniform is normal, except that the pants are torn at the knees.

"My name's Inuzuka Kiba. Same year, like's dogs. That's all ya need to know." He sat back down immediately after eyeballing his bag for a quick second, which no one noticed but Jake, Diane, and Medaka.

His attitude in his intro shows that he's rather short-tempered and impulsive, even going as far as to making mistakes when angered. He seems to be rather gruff and would enjoy a good fight if he ever gets in one. And the fact he eyeballed his bag is probably because he's keeping something inside of it. What he doesn't know is that the bag is slightly opened for air.

The introductions continued up to the K's. Up next, Jake figured, is Medaka.

"My name is Kurokami Medaka. This is my 1st year in this school. The only thing that make's me happy is making other people around me happy. Thank you." She sat back down, but soon after, Diane scoffed at her, making the said blue head growl at her.

The person who stood up after Medaka, caught the attention of everyone. He's fairly tall and leanly built with peach skin and brown eyes. His 2 most noticable features is the rather permanent scowl on his face and his spiky orange hair. His uniform is worn similar to Jake's, except he's wearing a blue shirt with a red line across the chest line and the number 15 is sitting right at where the solar plexus is.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. 1st year. And before any of you ask, no! My hair isn't dyed. This is my natural hair color." He immediately sat back down after making a few kids nervous.

From that intro, Jake can tell that Ichigo's stubborn, short-tempered, strong-willed, and just as impulsive as Carter. What's more, it seems, to Jake, that he doesn't seem to care what other people think about him. He also figured that his outspoken, hot-headed demeanor is what he acknowledged himself, and can't help but be in a fight.

After going through the M's, the N was next, with Shikamaru next.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru. You should probably know what year I'm in. I have some hobbies. Likes and dislikes. That's all." He quickly sat down in his seat.

From that abrupt intro, and his initial encounter, Jake can immediately tell that he's the kind of guy who'd rather watch the clouds and sleep than be here right now. It would even seem that picking up a pen and writing a paper would seem too troublesome for him unless he has to. In short, he's very lazy.

A couple other introductions later until the R's are here, with him and his sister last in that category. Due to the fact that both he and his sister has the same last name, Diane went first since her first name come's before him in terms of letters.

"My name is Ryujin Diane, a 1st year. My hobbies are Chess and reading. I have likes and dislikes that I prefer not to endulge to people I haven't known yet. That is all." She sat down after that. Some of her friends knew that she would probably say that, preferably Jake, Carter, and Medaka.

Jake went after her. "I'm Ryujin Jake, also a 1st year. I like my friends, have no perticular hobbies, tend to stay fit... and that's about it." He sat down afterwards, but not before hearing the swoon of nearly all the girls in the room. _'I'm getting a bad feeling about that.' _Later in the year, he'll eventually learn the term, 'fangirl'.

After a few more introductions, the Y's were last, with the girl he recently met going up.

"My name's Yamanaka Ino. I'm a 1st year as well. I like flowers a lot, as well a my own appearance. Also, I'm thinking about having my eye on a certain someone in this room." She turned her gaze to Jake discretely, then back to the front. "That is all." She sat back down, right after that.

His impressions of her from both the intro and his first meeting is that she's the type who cares alot about her own body, is very confident about herself, and can be assertive if she wants. So she's basically a blonde Hibari. And considering how she's next to Sakura and that she greeted her casually when they met when the bell rang, must show that they're friends.

Now that everyone in class has introduced themselves, Iruka decided to start class. "Now that everyone know's a little about each other, let's start the class."

* * *

**6 Hours Later**

*BING BANG BING BONG*

The bell to signal that school is over has rang as half the class proceeded to leave.

"Well, we made it through the first day of school." Jake stated.

"Although, it was easier than I expected." Diane added her own 2 cents.

"Easy? I was completely stumped in that last class!" Carter objected.

"That's because you were asleep during half of it."

"Oh... yeah."

Once they gathered all their things, they soon proceeded to leave the school, but when they reached the gate, their cell phone's began to ring, so they picked their's up. They opened it to see a radar on it along with a small, black blimp that blinks every 4 seconds. The trio looked at each other before nodding and running off home to get their things.

An interesting note about them, is that they're not the average kids. Not average in personalities, but average in the physical sense. You see, these 3 can see spirits. It's the truth. For the twins, they were born with the innate ability to both see and sense spirits. They figured out that they had this ability when they were 5 and they saw a girl sitting on the sidewalk when no one else could. How they got this, they don't know much, but that their family seems to have some history with spirits. As for Carter, he learned that he had this during his stay in Japan, when he saw a ghost of a dog that was said to have died a few years back when he was 5 as well, which freaked him out. But, after a while, he got used to it. He asked his uncle why he can do such a thing, when he told him that this ability came from his mother's side of the family, since they once came from a line of exorcists. When the trio found out that they each have the same ability, they decided to keep it to themselves, knowing how everyone would react to it.

However, the most interesting part isn't that they can see spirits, but they carry the ability to combat them.

They managed to reach their house in record time and head upstairs and into the 2nd door on the right that's next to the stairs. Carter opened it to reveal 3 weapons sitting there, looking like the real deal.

Diane picked up the weapon that resembles a straight katana that's as long as she is with a scabbard that's red, blue, and green with a special shape to fit the guard. The guard doesn't has the usual tsuba, instead it has a blue dragon's head pointing forward where the blade should be. The handle still represents the typical handle of a katana, except that it's black and blue. She held her katana back handed on her left hand

Jake chose a weapon that's also as long as he is that resembles a greatsword with a width of at least a meter with the same guard and handle as Diane's, except that this one's red and black and red respectively. In addition, it also has a long crimson cloth attached to the hilt. Also, the scabbard is black with a special shape for the guard. This weapon Jake fastened behind him.

Lastly, Carter's choice for a weapon is a customized assault rifle with a built-in pile bunker and a retractable blade at the butt end of the gun. The gun also has a flame paint job across the middle section of it. He found the harness for the gun and strapped it to his back.

These weapons are the very weapons the trio always use whenever they fight anything supernatural or otherwise. Jake and Diane's weapons are unique and didn't start out that way. In fact, they began as simple katana's. They remembered that they got it at the age of 3, but how they got it is a mystery to them. All they know is that they got it 9 years ago. As to how they became that way, it was during the 2nd incident when they were 7. They still don't like to talk about it, but it did change them. What's more, they discovered that these weapons have the ability to exorcise dark spirits and send other spirits to the after life, and they have a spirit residing in them, in a way.

As for Carter's weapon, it's the gun that his uncle gave him. Actually, it was his mother's gun, which she gave to him when he was injured so he wouldn't forget the good old days. The reason's why Carter wouldn't sell it was because his uncle told him that his mother wanted to have it, so he kept it with him all this time, even going so far as modifying a bit to work like Diane and Jake's own weapons, but only with the exorcising. In addition, with how the sword acts, they dubbed the weapon as a Zanpakuto, since it's useful on souls. Ironically, however, that was the actual name of it, but they didn't know.

Once everyone got their gear, Diane asked them. "Is everyone ready?" Both Jake and Carter nodded. "Good, now let's see where our target is." She flipped open her phone to see the radar and put up the map of Tokyo, with their house at the center, and spotted their target a ways from here. "It's not that far. It's near an abandoned building complex north-east of here."

After the age of 7, the twins decided to learn more about their swords and their powers. During this time, they discovered the existence of these monsters, which tried to devour them everytime, but they would win. So, by the age of 10, using her knowledge of technology and spirits, she took a radar, along with some trace samples of any of the monster's DNA, a DNA tracker, put them together to make the world's first ghost tracker. The science behind it is too complicated, only that she was able to make it. To make it more handheld, she installed it into their phones so they don't have to lug a huge radar around. She also managed to hack into a satellite to install that feature so their phone's can work to the fullest with it. Surprisingly, no one even knew about it. Basically due to the fact Diane put a complex code around it. And even if they tried to hack that part with a super computer, it would take a week to hack it. Fortunately, they wouldn't be able to complete it, for she also added a virus to stop any computer that tried.

"Isn't that where they shut down that hotel last month?" Carter asked.

"Yeah. I heard they're planning on demolishing it next week." Jake pointed out.

"Well, our target also seems to be way stronger than the one's we usually face, but he wasn't the first one of his league." Diane stated.

"No kidding! It took us an whole hour just to kill that damn bastard." Jake said, rubbing his head as he did.

"There's no telling what he may do, so we have to get over there quickly! Which should be easy, since we're way stronger than last time."

"Right!" Both Jake and Carter agreed as the trio ran out of the house and toward their destination.

* * *

**Abandoned Hotel**

It didn't took them long to find their mark at the abandoned building. The fiend in front of the building was 6 meters tall with a gorilla build with spike's coming out of his back the size of kitchen knifes, and sharp blades on the back of his hands. This creature, like most of the one's they've faced before, has a hole in its chest and a white mask, which is a mix of a wolf and a piranha.

"There it is." Jake took a step forward and shouted at the monster. "OI! UGLY ASSHOLE!" The monster turned around and spotted Jake, Diane and Carter as they brought out their weapons. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're an illegal alien?"

**"Oh, looks like we have a comedian here! Har har har! Though, I would like to thank you..." ** He charged right toward the trio. **"FOR GIVING ME FOOD!" ** But before he could reach them, they managed to jump out of the way, getting a facefull of dirt. Jake and Diane landed on the monster's left side while Carter's on the right. It managed to get up and shake the disorientation and faced Carter. **"Well, you're the weakest out of everyone here, so you get to be the first to die!" ** He launched his hand at Carter, who was grinning.

"Not really!" He pointed his gun in his right hand at it and began to unload rounds at the fiend. But instead of ordinary bullets, it fired fire rounds on his hand, which exploded on contact.

**"AAARRRGGGHHH!" **It roared out in pain.

"Heh, surprised aren't you? You were expecting bullets? Well, you're dead wrong!" He tapped his gun on his shoulder's, considering that it's lighter than it appears. "This gun ain't no ordinary gun. I modified it a bit so it can wound spirits like you. Except it doesn't use bullets. Wanna know why?" The hollow tried to attack with it's wrist blade, only for Carter to shoot a larger blast of flame from his free hand at his chest, causing it to stumble backward. "I have the power to utilize fire! I learned I have this ability at a young age, when I accidentally caused a forest fire that burned down an acre. But thanks to Jake and Diane, I was able to get it under control. Even use it in place of actuall bullets!" _'Considering bullets are expensive and are a pain to lug around and reload.'_

**"Why you little!"** It tried to attack him again, but a blade piercing into it's gut stopped it, courtesy of Jake who threw it while holding onto the cloth with his left hand.

"Wow, you can talk! You're the second talking Hollow we've encountered!" Jake stated. They learned that they're called Hollow's from their 1st talking hollow encounter when they were 11. "I wonder if you're also stupid?" He pulled on the cloth, making the hollow cry in pain once more as Jake caught it easily. The large blade of the sword has 2 notches near the tip of the sword and a black center.

**"Insolent brats! Don't you dare underestimate me!" ** He roared as the wrist blades grew up to 2 meters as he attempt to strike at him. **"I'm Fangblade! The sharpest Hollow in existence! Even your feeble swords aren't as sharp as my own!"** He cried before being blasted at the side of his head by a few fire bullets.

"You do seem sharp, but you don't seem like the sharpest tool in the knife drawer, if you know what I mean." Carter pointed out, his gun smoking having just fired it, standing 3 meters away from him.

"Yeah, you could be smarter than him." Jake added.

"You're ri-hey, what do you mean 'could'!" Carter shouted at him, feeling the insult.

**"GRRRAAAHHH! Don't toy with me! I am the-" ** Before he could finish, Diane appeared right in front of him, with her sword drawn. The blade also has a black center. Other than that, the blade looks rather like a normal double-edge sword.

"If you were the sharpest Hollow alive, you would've been able to repel that no problem." She said as she slowly sheathed her sword for dramatic effect, but stopped a centimeter before clicking. "Otherwise..." Diane completely sheathed her Zanpakuto, which caused 2 large cuts to appear on it's back and chest. "...you would've been able to repel that."

Fangblade raised his left fist in the air, ready to smash her. **"Don't get cocky, bitch!" ** His fist slammed right on her location. He grinned, though it's hard to tell with the mask, when he smashed her.

"Too slow."

His eyes widen when he saw Diane is now next to Carter, who didn't reacted to her sudden appearance, having seen that ability before.

**"How? How were you able to..."**

"Do that?" She appeared right in front him again in a blue flash, making the Hollow shocked again. "It's a special technique that comes with my sword, called Aoi Issen (**Blue Flash**). It allows me to appear in another place..." She flashed right beside Fangblade, with her sword drawn again. "In a blue flash." This time, she quickly sheathed her sword as a big laceration appeared on his arm, making it unusable. It also made the Hollow clutch his arm as he howl in pain.

But before he could react again, a crimson wave flew by, passed Diane, and completely sliced the Hollow's arm off.

"Don't think you can forget about me." Jake grinned, with his Zanpakuto to the ground, where a smooth crevice leading from him and past the hollow a ways. He raised an eyebrow when he didn't move for a while. "I think I might've did something to him." Both Diane and Carter saw this as well.

Suddenly, Fangblade let out a piercing roar as the spikes on it's back began to lengthen to the length of katana's. **"THAT'S IT! I'M THROUGH PLAYING AROUND!" **The wrist blade on his remaining hand lengthened to reach 4 meters. **"Allow me to show you **_**why**_** I'm the sharpest Hollow in existence!"** He swiped his arm in a long arc, attempting to hit all 3 with his blade, but each had managed to duck his swipe.

"That was close." Carter said. He also spotted that he did a clean cut through the wall of the building. "Really close!"

**"I'm not through yet!" **Fangblade attempted to strike again, but as he was about to attack, Diane raised her right hand to the side with the back of her hand facing outward.

"**Bakudo #8: Seki.**" A small blue orb appeared over the back of her hand. Once the Hollow's blade missed Carter, because he ducked again, and made contact with the orb, it immediately repelled his sword.

One other thing to mention, is that they went to the apartment where they remembered that they once lived at, only to find that it's destroyed, due to an explosion, though it didn't seem like that. Amongst the rubble, they found a big book, labeled '_The Kido Spellbook_'. Inside it, are over 99 Kido spells of 2 types, Bakudo and Hado, making it 198 spells in total. Both were able to learn rather quickly with how to execute them, even learning a variety of ways to use them. However, at the moment, Diane knows #'s 1-50 of both Hado and Bakudo, while Jake knows #'s 1-35 of both Kido's. Carter doesn't know any because he's not the book type.

Diane's Kido made the Hollow shocked. **"What the hell? Are you 3... Soul Reaper's?!"**

"Sorry, I don't know who, or what, that is!" Jake appeared behind Fangblade and pointed his left hand at his back. "Then again, I don't really give a shit right now! **Hado #33: Sokatsui!**" He launched a blast of blue spirit energy at him, causing him to tumble forward toward Carter, who grins as he flips his gun vertically to allow the top of the rifle to face the ground. As he did, the blade on top of the butt end of the rifle popped out as several blades flipped over and attached to each other to form a nodachi-like sword that's straight. As the hollow came closer, he grabbed the pile-bunker part and raised his weapon up to the right side of his face.

The Hollow was able to straighten himself and charge right at him. **"You think that you can hurt me? You're weak!"**

At that moment, Carter's eyes harden. "Who says that I'm weak?" He swings his gun diagonally, cleaving into his torso, crossing over the wound Diane previously gave him.

**"I-impossible!"**

"This gun of mine, Inferno Blaze, was once a special rifle. After I modified a bit, it's still that, but now it can fight Hollows like Jake and Diane's weapon's can."

Diane immediately appeared at his side, with her Zanpakuto in an Iaido stance. "Carter's gun isn't the only thing you should worry about." She unleashed a quick draw, which seemed like it didn't do anything at first. She then twirled her Zanpakuto in her hand and proceeded to sheath her sword. "My Zanpakuto, Ryusaiwan(**Dragon Skill**), is just as deadly." Once it's completely sheathed, several dozen lacerations appeared on Fangblade's body, cutting most of his blade's in the process.

**"Damn you all. Just what the hell are you all!"** When he asked that, Jake appeared in front of him, with his zanpakuto cloacked with red spiritual energy.

"We're just 3 kids, who can kick some ass! **Ryu Setsuken**(**Dragon Cutting Blade**)!" He swiped his Zanpakuto in a wide arc, forcing Fangblade to block with his remaining blade, but was pushed back due to the mass power accumulated in the blade, crashing into the wall. "Alright, time to unleash my signature technique!" Jake jumped back about 2 meters for some space. _'I can only use this attack 2 times a day. Even if this guy is beaten, there's a chance he may escape, so,' _"Nee-san! Don't let him escape!"

Diane nodded and faced the Hollow. She raised her right arm, creating crackling yellow energy in her palm. Once formed, she created an inverted triangle as smaller ones appeared at the points. "**Bakudo #30: Shitosu Sansen.**" The 3 triangles launches right at the Hollow and pinned him against the wall. Once he's pinned, both Diane and Carter jumped to the side to avoid being caught in the attack.

"Alright then." He raised his Zanpakuto as if he's holding a baseball bat as crimson energy formed around his sword. "Prepare to feel the greatest attack of Ryukishi(**Dragon Knight**)!"

As Jake charged his attack, the pinned Hollow came to realisation as he looked closely at the twins. **"Wait a minue, black and red hair. Red eyes. Dragon-type techniques. Could it be... you 2 are Ryujin?!"**

Diane raised an eyebrow while Carter became confused. "Wait, how did you know their surname?"

He looked at Carter like he has 3 heads. **"Are you kidding me? The Ryujin Clan is infamous with Hollows, yet greatly famous in the World of the Living! In fact, the death of the heir's was big news!"**

Jake's eyebrow raised when he said that. "What the hell do you mean by 'the Ryujin Clan is famous'? Are you saying that our family is actually famous?"

Fangblade looks at Jake, gathering what he just said. **"You don't know? Then those rumors must be true."**

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but it seems like you know something. Spill it!"

Fangblade only chuckled darkly before replying. **"Why the hell should I? If I did, what would you do with it? Besides, why the fuck should I know about what happened to you guys?"**

"That's all I need to know." He brought his Zanpakuto further back as he prepared to launch his attack. "**Ryujin... SHINIKARI**(**Dragon God's Divine Wrath**)!" He swings his Ryukishi, firing a massive blast in the shape of a dragon's head. It flew all the way toward Fangblade, with it's jaw's open wide, ready to devour the poor Hollow whole. All he could do is squirm as the attack devoured him, creating a huge explosion in the process and bringing down the front half of the building. Once the dust settles, nothing remains of the Hollow.

"Is he gone?" Jake turned to Diane and asked, to which she checked her phone.

To see if they've successfully slain their opponent, she also made it to track if the Hollow has escaped or not. If it has an X mark, then they've killed it. If it has an empty circle, then their mark managed to escape.

She checked the radar to see the X mark on it. "Yep, mission accomplished."

Carter stretched as he retracted the blade on his gun and put it behind his back. "About time! I want to go home."

"You said it." Jake replied as he sheathed his Zanpakuto, but the Hollow's words still linger in his mind. "But, what did he mean by the fact that our 'family' is famous?"

The older twin cupped her chin, as Fangblade's words also lingered in her head. "That's something I think is suspicious as well."

The red-haired pervert groaned when they started thinking. "Can't we do this at home? I just wanna plop myself on my bed and watch some TV."

"And by TV, you mean hentai movies, right?" Jake stated, seeing through his words.

"Uhhhhh... no?" Carter tried to lie, but failed miserably.

Diane looked at him and merely sighed. "Let's just go."

"Wait, that's it? No remarks?" Carter asked, surprised that she let that go.

"The reason I didn't say anything is because I have nothing to say."

"Harsh." Jake pointed out as they began to return home. _'But still, what he said, could our family really be more famous than we thought? It should explain the money, and the house.'_ He cupped his chin as he continued to think._ 'Maybe I should ask either Hitomi-san or Anko-san. They said that they know our parents, so maybe they should know about this.'_

The trio returned home, unaware of how much meaning some of the Hollow's words had.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Man, that took longer than I thought. It took me a couple of days to finish it. Anyway, something to note. The house I used as the 3 OC's home is the very house first used in Soul Reaper's Fairy: Recreation, made by alpine992. As for the constant arguing and the fight between Medaka and Diane, what do you think? I apologise if Medaka seemed OOC in this fanfiction, but it's because I tried to establish that the two girl's relationship is similar to the relationship between Natsu and Gray. You can also notice that I introduced most of the characters first seen during the first 2 episodes of Naruto Part 1, yet only Shikamaru and Ino got more action. Reason is because I thought that those 2 would fit well in that certain scene. The Hollow fight and introduction of Ichigo is to show that the Bleach Universe will be in the Beginning Saga, just not as much as the Naruto characters. As for the fight scene, please tell me what you think. It may feel rushed, but it's to show that they can fight Hollows. And with the whole sub-plot thing, prepare to see that at the end of every chapter for the next 3 chapters. Trust me, it's necessary for this part._**

**_Now then, the next 3 chapters will basically like this one, with the gang going through the 1st school year with a battle with the Hollows once or twice. So, it's basically like Black Rock Shooter. I'll be trying to follow the canon for both the Medaka Box and Bleach flashbacks. And don't worry, moves from the Naruto Universe will appear, eventually._**

**_Until then, I'll see you at the next chapter, of Will of the Dragon God: Beginning Saga._**


	4. Chapter 2: 1st Term of the Year

_**Author's Note: Hello folks and Happy belated New Year! Here's another chapter. I would like to apologise that it took about a month to update the fanfic, but 2 things contributed to this. 1) I lacked the motivation to even try. Reasons for this is because I would usually watch random videos on Youtube, wanting to see what's on it, so yeah. And 2) I was thinking on how to make the story. Making a original story is harder than it looks, so there would be times when I make one chapter and usually stop because I'm thinking on what to type up. So basically I had barely any motivation and writer's block to do this. So expect there to be about a month long wait until one chapter is up.**_

_**Now then, I'm sure all of you are noticing that Medaka was acting a little OOC around my OC Diane. Well, I'll tell you the reason for this.**_

_**Medaka has absolutely no rival!**_

_**Sure, Kumagawa is fine, but he only works for one story arc. Diane, on the other hand, work's perfectly! As I've stated, I wanted someone to be able to fight and argue with Medaka in a way as her true equal throughout this fanfic. But after reading this review, I found out, that turning them into something like Natsu and Gray isn't enough. I merely turned them into simple slapstick geniuses, in my opinion. I mean, my OC, Diane, is a character with a Lelouch-like personality for god's sake! I should've shown their rivaly in a way that clashes with their ideologies. If you are a fan of Code Geass, you should know how Lelouch's personality completely differ's from Medaka's, if you're also a fan of Medaka Box. And, considering what year they're in, I'm planning on doing the change now. I'm thinking of something on the lines of a Naruto and Sasuke-like rivalry. So, I'll be planning on transitioning that after a certain scene. If you've read the Medaka Box Manga, you should already know what that is.**_

_**As for my OC Jake, yes, he does exemplify nearly every stereotype a Shonen main character has. However, I forgot to mention that he has some that most of these guys doesn't. Unlike those guys, Jake isn't afraid to kill if necessary, having someone like Diane, who is like a female Lelouch as I've stated before, with him. Another common trait of most Shonen characters, is that they're dumb in a way. Jake, however, isn't that dumb. Carter is the only OC who has this trait. Jake is smart enough to last in a long Chess match with someone like Lelouch. In short, I'm making Jake into an Anti-Hero Shonen main character. Don't get the wrong idea, I'm still planning on keeping some of his original personalities, because I think that the whole dense with girls, yet popular thing is funny. As an added bonus, Jake doesn't take kindly to anyone who hurts his friends, a stereotype that I added. I also added that it also extends to even his enemies.**_

_**As for skill, I should've added something there as well. Most of Jake and Diane's skill are all self-taught. So they're skill is like that in their own right. Beside's, the Hollow I got them to face wasn't an Adjuchas, just a weak High-class Hollow that the trio ganged up on. Also, any of you know that a self-taught warrior isn't that strong, so I should've added that fact. Plus, at the moment, they're at the strength of a Mid-level 3rd Seat Soul Reaper in comparison. Although, Diane, more or less, has the skills of a High-level 3rd Seat, just putting it out there.**_

_**Reason why I'm saying most of this is because, I'm sure of you are thinking of my OC Jake as a Mary Sue. Well, allow me to clarify.**_

_**He's NOT, I repeat NOT, A Mary Sue!**_

_**I don't care how skilled he seems, all that skill is basically on the basis of being self taught, and self taught skills vary different from taught skills.**_

_**Also, due to how both the Medaka Box and Bleach flashbacks wasn't all that specific on when it happened, I'm going with my gut instinct of when it happened. So if you think that one event should've ended either earlier or later, fine by me, this is just my opinion on how it happened.**_

_**Now that that rambling is over, let's get the show on the road.**_

_**Disclaimer:  
**_

_**Medaka Box belongs to Nisio Isin**_

_**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**_

* * *

It's been a few weeks since the start of the school, and he already found some friends in his class, which involved 3 certain making themselves known in their classroom. The first was, oddly, Shikamaru. Jake believed he befriended him because he's more quiet and calm, a good change compared to the constant bickering between Diane and Medaka, and Carter's idiocy, mainly the former.

_'I just hope that those 2 would learn to at least grow up dammit! I'm getting sick and tired of it all!'_

Another fact is that Jake learned is that Shikamaru is smarter than he shows himself to be.

His second friend he made was Choji, who Shikamaru befriended. When he met him, he was surprised that he was more talkative, compared to his reserved self during class. Shikamaru told him because Choji lack self-confidence in himself. This lack of self-confidence made him socially awkward only in big crowds of more than 15. In small groups of 5-10, he's rather okay. He also learned not to touch his food, ever, because he nearly chomped his hand off when he tried to sneak a chip.

The third friend he made was Kiba. He met the dude when he was taking on a gang, all by himself. Jake wondered why, when he saw that one of them was holding a little puppy, remembering that he loves dogs. So, he practically jumped in there and saved the dog, allowing Kiba to kick their asses, knowing that his pet dog is safe. He asked Jake why he helped him, to which Jake replied:

_"Can't I help a fellow classmate?"_

Kiba looked at him funny from that comment, but thanked him anyway for saving his dog, who was named Akamaru. After a while, Kiba grew to like the younger Ryujin twin, but hasn't openly admit that he's his friend, yet he would join in on conversations with him and his friends from time to time.

At the moment, he's walked down the hall to his Homeroom. As he did noticed a particular student. He has long, blonde, messy hair in a ponytail with yellow eyes. His school uniform is open to reveal his toned chest and wore stomach wrappings.

Jake was about to walk on his way, ignoring said student, when a nearby student pulled him away.

"What the hell was that for?" Jake said, ticked off at the sudden pull.

"Don't go near him!" He told him. "He's evil!"

"What're you talking about?" Jake merely looked at him, with no interest about what he's talking about.

"That's Akune Kouki, a 2nd year! Everyone who's been here knows that he would destroy anything indiscriminately! Rules, property, people, you name it, he destroy's it! He's known as, the Destroyer!"

"Really?" Jake turned to the teen, identified as Akune as he walked away.

"That guy is notorious for being beyond not only the teacher's reach, but the police's as well!"

"Jeez, how the fuck did he end up like that?" Jake wondered.

"But, rumor has it," The student started as Jake turned to him. "that he only does that, because the Student Council President tells him to!"

* * *

**Meanwhile: Student Council Room**

Akune reached the Student Council room and entered it. He came up to the Student Council President's desk, where the President himself is sitting there, messing with a complicated wire puzzle. At the moment, it seems as if he's trying to untangle it, yet somehow failing. Since he was busy, he leaned against the nearby bookshelf, waiting for him to talk.

[Nee, Kouki-chan.]

Akune looked at the president when he called his name.

[There's a cute new student named Kurokami Medaka.] [Do you know her?]

He said nothing and merely watch him play around with the puzzle as he continued.

[Tomboys like that don't really belong...] There was a slight pause. [in a peaceful school like ours.]

"I don't know her at all." He replied to his previous question. "But if the Student Council President says so, then it must be true." Akune stated. "Kumagawa-san."

* * *

**Class 1-1**

Inside the class, Iruka was currently lecturing the students.

"The Sengoku Period, otherwise known as the Warring States Period in English, was a time of social upheaval, political intrigue and near constant military conflict that..."

Before he could finish, Akune barged right into the room, interrupting the lesson.

"Uh, is there any reason as to why you're interrupting class, Akune-san?" Iruka asked.

He merely ignored him, walked up toward Medaka, and without warning, and pounded her hard in the head, shocking everyone in the room.

"Wh-what the hell?!" Carter cried in shock.

"Kurokami-san!" Sakura cried out in worry.

As it happened, Akune merely walked out of the room during the confusion, which most people noticed, satisfied with a job well done. Iruka wanted to stop him, but he knew that even he can't stop him. Plus, Medaka's well-being is first priority.

"Someone take her to the Nurse's office! And while you're at it, call the ambulance!" Iruka told them.

"On it!" Jake was the one who chose to take Medaka to the Infirmary while Sakura took out her phone and called for an ambulance.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Akune stood on the rooftop, looking down at the students as they walked toward school, then noticed something odd.

"Eh?" Down there, with 3 other students, is Medaka, wearing wraps on her forehead and a patch on her left cheek. _'She came back to school? I never failed to destroy someone.'_ He merely tightened his gaze at her. _'But there's no need to dwell on my 1st failure. I merely need to destroy her again!'_

When she was alone later that day, he assaulted her with an iron rod 3 times and kicked her to the ground.

_'You are certainly brave enough to warrent Kumagawa-san's attention. But that's the end of it.'_ He walks away again, feeling confident that he certainly completed his mission.

But he didn't know that Medaka is one of those stubborn types.

* * *

**8 School Days later.**

For the next week, not including the weekend since she was safe during that time, she would take Akune's beating and return the next day for the next 5 school days. In fact, by the 6th school day, she nearly looked like a mummy with all the bandages wrapped around her body and arms, though that didn't seem to stop her. However, because of it, she received fame of being a diamond that Akune the Destroyer couldn't even destroy, much less crack. But to Diane, she merely calls her a masochist who just loves to get beat up, which earned Medaka's glare.

In contrast, Akune's fame lessened because of it, causing students to no longer fear a destroyer who couldn't even destroy a single girl. Today, no one even so much as flinch when they hear Akune's name. Sadly for him, it caused him to no longer desire to destroy, seeing that, if he couldn't even destroy one girl, he couldn't destroy anything else. Which would be the perfect opportunity for anyone to attack him.

And someone did.

When news of Akune's fame declining, Jake took this opportunity to gather anyone who had either hated Akune or held a grudge against him, but was too frightened to fight him.

During the time Medaka became known, Jake, Diane, and Carter made a name for themselves. For Jake, he became quite popular with the girls, even going as far as forming a fan-club for him. At this point, Jake learned what a fangirl is, and is starting to hate it. He's also establishing that he's one of the top 10 toughest students. He was once in third place, but now is coming second to Ichigo, who's now the number 1 toughest and was the 2nd toughest when Akune's fame was still around.

For Diane, she's being known as the most intelligent student in the entire school, rivaling Medaka in that remark, along with being called the Chess Master, for both her love of Chess, and she treats anything like a chess game. She's also considered the school's Strongest and Badass Female, after that one incident when she single-handedly took on the school's most vicious gangs and beaten them to a crap, with her own 2 hands, with not even a single scratch, all because the groped them.

As for Carter, he's been established as the school pervert, after he tried to peek into the girl's changing room and tried to steal one of their panties. Since then, every women who've heard of him either avoided him, or pounded him whenever he acted perverted.

Back to the present, Jake has brought his little Anti-Akune army to where Akune is, leaning against the wall behind the school, brooding. His reason for choosing to take him down is to make him pay for beating up Medaka. He couldn't even give 2 shits about what the other guy's reasons are. Meanwhile, Diane was leaning against a nearby tree, wanting to see what is to become of this.

_'Let's see how this is going to turn out?'_

"Sa, Akune-teme. Anything you want to say about the beatings you gave to my childhood friend? Apologise now, and I may think about letting it go." Jake threatened, though his tone may not seem like he would keep that promise.

Akune merely looked at them, then looked at the ground. "Iie, I have nothing to say." He felt that he'd lived well, and should take the beating, not caring about his own life at the moment.

Jake cracked his knuckles from his response. "Alright, here I go!"

"Knock it off, baka!" Suddenly, out of nowhere, Medaka came from out of nowhere and kicked him in the face. "**Kurokami Roling Savate!**"

Diane's eye twitched when she saw Medaka kick her brother in the face. _'I knew that she would eventually arrive, but did she have to end it with kicking my brother... in the goddamn face?!'_

Jake fell on the ground due to the force of the kick as Medaka landed right in front of the group.

"Just what are you people even doing here?" She asked, surprising Akune as she berates them. "I won't let you bully the weak, no matter the reasons!" When she said that, she looked down at Jake, who's currently rubbing his sore face after setting his nose back in place. "As for you, Jake, fix your hair. Why is it so spiky?" He merely groaned as he tried to get himself straightened. She then turned toward Akune himself. "Akune Kouki..."

_'Oh god, here we go...'_ Diane moaned, knowing full well what she's planning on doing.

"I'm sure that one time, you were a gentle soul, who'd show mercy to the weak. However, after living in a childhood of constant fear, you turned to the path of destruction!" She put her free arm on her bosom. "Well fear not. I shall be right here to restrain your destructive impulses, until you regain your humanity!" _**Dashing!**_

_'And there it is. That god awfully annoying 'you were once good' crap.'_ Diane complained mentally. _'Judging from what I heard from him and looked up on him, I believe that his reasons to destroy were for no apparent reason, or even had any to make wrong choices. Nothing even convinced him on this path. He just did it just as a way to live, destroying whatever he was ordered to.'_

Between the 2, Diane's estimation about Akune's past was more right than Medaka's

He pushed himself off the wall, but stumbled a bit before holding to his side. "Sorry, Kurokami... I have nothing." Akune said, giving the same answer he gave Jake. But, he soon fell on his knees. "So..." He suddenly started to cry. "So please, become my something!"

"Eh?!" Jake immediately straightened up in shock after he heard that proclamation.

Diane, on the other hand, expected this as well. _'Also no surprise. Whenever she was to be completely wrong about how they became like this, they would have a change of heart.'_ She looked at the sky soon after. _'However, I feel that this certain event, will trigger something bigger that is to happen.'_

* * *

**Student Council Room**

[So, Kouki-chan had failed, huh?] He managed to remove the wire puzzle off, yet he left it completely broken into dozens of pieces. [Kurokami Medaka sure is becoming quite a bother. Don't you agree... Vice President?] He turned to his left, where a girl slightly younger than him sat on his desk with the female Hakobune uniform on. She also has long brown hair that's tied with a yellow bow at the end.

"I agree, she is such a bother. But are you planning on doing something about it?" She asked.

The President merely nod his head. [I sure am, Anshin'in-san.]

* * *

**Couple Days Later**

After the event, Akune was kicked off of the Student Council. When that happened, Diane felt that something is about to happen, and it involves the Student Council President himself. She wanted to warn Medaka, but due to her hatred of her and her pride, she didn't. However, Jake doesn't have that problem. So when he knew that Diane felt something involving the Student Council President is about to happen, he ran to Medaka to warn her.

"Medaka-chan!" He found her talking to one of her friends she made here. She turned around to find Jake.

"Oh, Jake! What's wrong?" She asked, noticing the worry in his face.

"Medaka-chan, something is about to go down, and it's going to involve the Student Council President Kumagawa!" Jake told her.

"How did you know that?" Medaka asked, getting the feeling she already knows where it came from.

"Well, actually Nee-san knew, but she didn't want to tell you. So I chose to tell you in her place." He explained.

"Oh really? With the Student Council President?"

Jake looked over Medaka to see her friend in front of her. She has very long, dark-brown hair tied with 2 yellow ribbons, one over the crown of her head and another at the end of her hair. She's wearing the standard female Hakobune Middle School uniform, except she's wearing thigh-high black stockings and 2 pink wristbands. She also has blue eyes and a face of a young, cheeky girl. Her name's Ajimu Najimi, and from what he can remember, she's a 3rd year.

"Oh, Ajimu-senpai! I forgot that you're part of the Student Council." Jake stated, remembering that she's one of the friends Medaka made during the 1st week of school. "Since you're part of it, do you think that you can look out for anything suspicious in there, or even try and stop it if you do?"

If it were Diane trying to warn Medaka, she wouldn't even try to look for help from anyone in the Student Council, no matter how much they knew him/her. Reason why is that she believe that they could be in on it with the president too, or could accidentally leak the info to the Student Council President, so it's too risky. Jake, on the other hand, is willing to take risks, unless it was able to get him results. In fact, he believe that an inside man who knew one of his friends will be at least of some help.

Najimi smiled at him "If it's for a friend of my favorite Kouhai, then I will."

"Arigatou! That helps alot!"

"What make's you think that Kumagawa Misogi-Kaichou is up to something?" Medaka asks Jake.

"Nee-san told me that she talked to Akune-senpai, and that he said that Kumagawa-san was the one who sent him to destroy you! So she figured that he's planning on something else to get the job done." Jake explained.

"Isn't she acting a little, paranoid?"

"Well, from past experiences, we should remember that she's always been correct whenever she's paranoid." Jake pointed out.

"Well, don't worry, I'll keep a good eye on him. Nothing that he does will leave my watch." Najimi reassured him.

"Once again, arigatou, Ajimu-senpai!" He thanked again, making Najimi smile at him.

"No problem." Once he felt that everything is alright, he ran to find his friends to hang out. Once he's out of earshot and out of sight, Najimi leaned close to Medaka and whispered in her ear. 'Word of warning, the Student Council President himself is very vicious. I'll try to finish up in less than 10 minutes before he finds out. If I'm not back by then, come to the Student Council Room and help me.' She instructed.

"Huh?" Medaka asked, confused.

"Just say that you'll do it." She leaned back and put her hands on her shoulders.

The blue-haired genius nodded her head in response. "A-alright, I will."

"Thanks, friend."

* * *

**10 Minutes Later**

Medaka waited at the front doors of the school, waiting for Najimi to be back. She remembered that her friend said that she'll be back in less than 10 minutes. But the allotted time has passed, and she isn't here.

_'What's taking her so long?'_

She thought about waiting a few more minutes to let her come, just in case she had just finished by now, but she still hasn't come. As she stood there, she remembered what Najimi told her.

_"I'll try to finish up in less than 10 minutes before he finds out. If I'm not back by then, come to the Student Council Room and help me."_

The Kurokami genius looked down the hall that is the quickest way to the Student Council Room, remembering that she promised her that she'll come to help her if she isn't back by 10 minutes.

_'Maybe I should check up on her. After all, I did promise her.'_ Medaka thought as she proceeded to the room. _'I just hope that Kumagawa Misogi-Kaichou isn't really planning something.'_

She managed to find the room and open it, but what she saw, she'll remember for as long as she can remember.

Inside the room, it was rather dark, but she can see the Student Council President clearly, wearing the male Hakobune uniform, with black hair that any normal boy would have. Blood is currently dripping from his hands.

But what she really focused, is the body in front of him, who just so happens to be her friend, Najimi, her entire face gone as blood poured out of it.

[Ah, Kurokami Medaka-chan.] He turned around to face her, his eyes hidden thanks to the shadow formed from his hair. [I see that you've made it.] He raised his hands, showing all the blood on his hands. [Are you here to get a friend of yours? I'm sorry to say that she was in an incident.] His grin widened to seem all innocent, despite the whole evidence is pointing at him. [And I know what you're thinking, but this wasn't my fault.]

As he talked, Medaka lowered her eyes, hiding her eyes from him as she clench her fists. She never thought that there would be any danger, and that she'll leave peacefully with her friend. And, if what Jake heard from Diane and told both her and Najimi, she could rehabilitate him to be more peaceful. However, when she saw what he did to her friend, it angered her. And the fact that he was feigning innocent, despite the fact all the facts were right in front of her face, only infuriated her more. Plus, he was acting all nonchalant about his actions. Najimi was her best friend, and he just tore her face off, severely injuring her.

She wanted to help change him, but right now, that's not what she's thinking.

"You know, from what I saw and heard, I can tell one thing. At a young age, you were a kind boy, who believed that everyone had a purpose, and everyone died with a purpose. However, an incident before we met made you to believe that life has no purpose, which led to who you are now. Because of that, I wanted to help you, but no anymore."

Her hair started to float as a tinge of fluorescent red started to form on her hair.

"If you think that life isn't worth living, then allow me to help, by ending it right here..."

Her entire hair started to become more red as her anger rose to dangerous levels.

"KUMOGAWA!" She raised her head to stare at the ceiling as her entire hair became fluorescent red. She glared right at him, showing her eyes have now became as red as Jake's right eye and Diane's own 2 eyes, and charged right at her in a burst of speed.

* * *

**Crossroads(Hakobune MS Path)**

Jake, Carter, and Diane proceeded to their home, having finished what they needed to do. However, Diane is still thinking about the Student Council.

"What's up?" Carter asked, having noticed this for a while.

"I'm still thinking about the Student Council." Diane thought. "I'm getting the feeling that Kumagawa won't just stop after Akune had failed."

"Oh, you mean that?" Jake asked. "Maybe you should stop worrying about that."

That one sentence made Diane stopped. Throughout their time together, Jake and Carter has learned that whenever she's paranoid about a subject, it means that it'll inevitably happen, mostly. He learned that when he thought that she was being too paranoid one time, but her paranoia proved to be true. Since then, he would ask her if she's right about it, then believe that she's right. But for him to tell her to not worry about it, she knew that he probably did something. It probably be good or bad, but it wouldn't hurt to find out.

"Jake, what did you mean by that?" She asked her brother, making both him and Carter to stop and turn around. Jake saw that she's giving a stare that a older sibling would give a younger sibling if they did something bad, which made him nervous.

"Ah, hehehe. Do you remember that you said to not tell Medaka about it?" Jake asked her.

"Yeah?"

"I... uh... sorta did." He replied with a nervous smile while rubbing the back of his head.

"WHAT?!"

Both Jake and Carter jumped back at her sudden outburst.

"B-but I have a good reason!" Her brother tried to explain. "Y-you see, she was p-p-practically involved in the incident. S-so I thought that... I should... warn her?"

"The reason why I didn't warn her is because she'll try to get involved!" Diane argued.

"Well, fortunately, she thought that you were a little paranoid, and didn't believe you." Diane calmed down a bit. She knows that, out of the 4 of them, Medaka still thinks that her paranoia is just paranoia, not fact. "But..." She looked at him again. "... a member of the Student Council, Ajimu Najimi-senpai, was there. She kinda heard what I told Medaka-chan, so I asked her to... watch the... President..."

"YOU WHAT?!" The 2 boys jumped back from her outburst again. "Didn't I say that something involving the 'Student Council?" Jake nodded a bit. "I meant the ENTIRE Student Council! It means that every member could be involved! Even if one of them happens to be a friend or sibling of that bitch!" Another reason she didn't want to talk about it openly is that she believes that the Student Council could be listening in amongst the crowd, or be with Medaka. Unfortunately for her, Jake inadvertantly did the latter by accident.

"Well, what could be the problem?" Carter decided to ask.

She cross her arms under her bust. "Well, since it's the latter, either Ajimu-san could tell everything you told her to the Student Council President. Or, if she happens to be on our side, he could find out about it and get her back for it. And I assume that Kurokami is heading there to see if anything went wrong."

"How'd you know that?" Carter asked again as Jake became more worried.

"Seeing that she isn't here must mean that she's waiting for Ajimu-san, considering that she said that she'll be waiting at the school for her friend. And since you 2 are with me, then by process of elimination, Ajimu Najimi could be that friend." She proceeded to close her eyes. "And from what you said, Kurokami is heading there to help her out right now." A gust of wind blew past the 2. She opened her eyes to see Jake is no longer there.

She opened her eyes, not bothering to look back. _'Although, the worst thing to happen, won't be coming from Kumagawa, actually. It'll actually be from Kurokami.'_

At the thought of what the President could do to Medaka, he dashed right toward school the only way he knew, using Shunpo, a technique both he and his sister learned at 8 years old, with his older sister being more proficient at the technique. He knows that, with this technique, he'll be able to reach the school in no time. He just hopes that he'll reach her soon enough.

_'Please don't let me be late! Please don't let me be late!'_ He chanted in his mind as he Shunpo'd to the school. He eventually reached the school. _'Good, now to find her.'_ His plea immediately became answered when an explosion occurred from the 2nd floor as glass and rubble flew out. "Son of a bitch!" Out from the 2nd floor, he saw 2 people flying out into the courtyard. He looked closer to see one of the people he recognized, but didn't want to be, flying out alongside another. "M-Medaka-chan?" Coming out of the 2nd floor is Medaka, with her hair now flowing freely and her stockings torn, and Kumagawa, now severely beaten and thrashed.

"THIS IS FOR NAJIMI!" Medaka punched Kumagawa square in the face, sending him crashing into the ground, unaware that Jake had just arrived. She landed right on top of him and proceeded to pound on him, over and over again, bruising his face severely.

As it occured, Jake can only gapped at what's going on. _'Th-that's Medaka-chan? What the hell? How did this happen?'_ What's more, he's amazed by the strength she's using on him. _'Was she always this strong? She could blast a Hollow through a building with that strength! I'm surprised that the guy is still alive!'_

After a while, Kumagawa tried to speak. [N...] Medaka stopped when he tried to speak, having lost count of how many times she pummeled him, which was probably 20 times considering his face is nearly unrecognizable. [No... more. I... can't... take anymore. P-please stop.]

She lowered her fist when he said that. "I'm glad that you had some humility." Kumagawa smiled in relief when she said that. "However..." She raised her fist again, ready to crush his skull in. "... like my rival would say, to get rid of a problem, you have to make sure he doesn't do it again!" She was about to strike the killing blow.

"MEDAKA, STOOOOOP!" Her fist only reached about several centimeters away from his face, all thanks to the fact that Jake was able to grab her arm to make her stop as he hugged her from behind. "Medaka! He's had enough! The guy is nearly beaten to death, so you don't have to resort to killing him! That's just not you! Don't do something you'll regret!"

After both feeling and hearing her childhood friend stop her, she lowered her fist, causing him to let go of it, as her hair returned to their original blue. Once she calmed down, he backed away from them, but she immediately ran up to him and hugged him, feeling depressed, with her head on his chest.

'I... failed.'

"Huh?" Jake didn't catch that, since it was rather silent and muffled.

"I failed. I failed to save Najimi, and I failed to do anything for Kumagawa!" He felt something wet fall down his shirt, which he can tell is probably tears, so he figured out that she's crying. "I'm beginning to see why Diane choosed not to tell me of what's going on. She's right... how can I make everyone happy when I couldn't even help 2 people!"

From how Medaka didn't use Diane's surname as well, she's really torn from this, so he hugged her back in response. "Shhh, it's all right, Medaka. Everything will be alright." As he comforted her, he glared at Kumagawa, the bastard who caused this to her. _'Kumagawa... it's your fault that she's crying! You bastard!'_ He cooled down a bit before his face turned into an expression of determination. _'No matter, all I should know is that this is the first time I've ever seen her cry. I vowed that I won't let Nee-san cry on 'that' day, so I'll do the same here. From this day forth, I'll protect Medaka with all I got, so that she'll never cry again!'_

* * *

**A few days later**

After the incident, Kumagawa transferred out of school and was never heard from again. What's more, Najimi also seemed to have transferred out. They figured that she wanted to recover, considering that such a cosmetic injury like that would take months, probably years to heal, it's a smart decision.

However, Medaka entered a state of depression since that day. As of late, she's barely motivated anymore, she no longer tries to help people anymore, hell, she doesn't even try to get into an argument, competition, or even a fight with Diane. In fact, she even considered committing suicide, but fortunately Jake managed to stop her from doing it, yet her depression still lingered along with thoughts of suicide.

Another school day ended, and Jake was packing up his supplies to head home, but before he could get up, he looked at Medaka to see that she's staring at her desk, which she's been doing for the last few days. There also bags under her eyes, showing that she's been getting little to no sleep.

"Man, she's still depressed?" He looked up to see Shikamaru looking at her next to him, since he's located to his lower left.

"Yeah." Jake replied, feeling sad for her.

"Man, when the hell is she going to get over her slump?" Kiba added, from his spot at the center end of the room.

"Dunno. We tried to get her out of it, but she doesn't seem to listen." Carter replied.

As everyone talked about her condition, Diane simply sat there, listening to the conversation. During the last few days, the eldest Ryujin has been trying to get her out of her funk for at least one contest, but to no avail. She's getting rather pissed about Medaka's current slump, thinking that what she's going over is nothing but, in her words, 'an impractical reason'. However, as she thought about it, she realised, that most of her fights up to now, were rather impractical and childish at best. What's more, she is beginning to remember when her brother entered the same enraged state when she herself was in danger, so she had to give her some sympathy, but not alot. However, she's not going to stand for her depression any longer, wanting her to get over it and grow up, as she's slowly is doing right now.

_'Time to do something I wanted to do for a while.'_

She stood up from her seat, getting everyone's attention, and walked up toward Medaka. Once in front of her, she shouted at her.

"Kurokami Medaka!"

She looked at Diane, only for her to punch her square in the face, sending her flying to the other side of the room, making everyone shocked at her action.

Medaka stood up, glaring at Diane, showing emotion for the first time since the incident. "OW! What the hell was that for?!" She shouted.

Diane said nothing but pointed her finger at her. "You and me! Courtyard! Now!" Medaka became a little surprised and was about to ask, yet her rival interrupted her as she lowered her arm. "I wanted to see the difference between our fighting abilities. We've only did competitions that tested our intellectual abilities. But..." She clench her fist in front of her. "I've always wanted to see who's the literal strongest rival! That is... if you're scared?"

Medaka twitched from her words, but she put on a stoic expression, the same one she used when they first met. "If that's what you want, then I'm happy to oblige!"

* * *

**Courtyard**

The news of Diane's and Medaka's fight spread throughout the school like wildfire, considering that the 'Diamond in the Rough' Medaka Kurokami and the 'Strategic Badass' Diane Ryujin are going to start a true all-out fight instead of a little rumble over a simple subject. Everyone, ranging from years 1-3, all gathered in the courtyard to witness what people expected to be an epic fight between the 2 fierce rivals. In fact, nearly the entire student body gathered at the courtyard, in a huge circle of course, to watch the 2 fight.

Currently, Diane is at one corner, with Jake and Carter behind her, cracking her neck a bit. As for Medaka, she's standing on the other side away from her, looking like she nearly did when they first met.

"Nee-san, is this really necessary?" Jake asked, worried for both of them.

"Of course." Diane replied. "I wanted to test my rival's strength. I would've done this earlier, but I couldn't find a circumstance that worked." There was another reason for doing this, but she choose to hide it, for the time being. "So, Kurokami..." Diane smacks her right fist into her left hand and crack her neck a bit. "Are you ready?"

Her rival merely put up her hands in a type of boxer stance, but with her left more out front. "I'm ready for you."

Diane merely smirked as she got into a left lead stance, with her left arm parallel to the ground and her right arm up close to her chest. "Now, since I challenged you, I think that you should go first."

Medaka took Diane up on her offer and charged right at her. Once she's close enough, she launched a right hook straight at Diane's face, which she caught with ease with her left. With a flick of her wrist, she pushed her opponent back, but that didn't stopped Medaka as she tried a spin kick, which Diane also blocked by raising her right arm up, blocking the kick.

"C'mon, is that it?" Diane taunted. She then grabbed her leg with both hands and threw her to her right, causing Medaka to roll on the ground a few times before getting back on her feet.

She charged at her again with another spinning kick, only Diane ducked, causing Medaka to overshot her kick and fly past her. With a quick turn, she skidded on the ground and charged at her for the 3rd time. On a dime, Diane turned around and blocked another one of Medaka's punch. Medaka tried a barrage of punches, hoping that one would at least hit Diane, but she was able to block each and every last one. After about 20 punches, Medaka threw the 21st punch, which Diane caught with her right hand. She gripped her arm with both hands and threw her over her shoulder, sending Medaka rolling right toward where she originally started.

Medaka managed to stand right up and look at Diane, noticing that she wasn't able to budge her rival by even a single centimeter.

"What's the matter? Is there a reason you're holding back on me?" Diane asked, making everyone surprised.

When Diane said that, Medaka's eyes widen a bit from shock. "Wha? I'm not..."

"Don't try to deny it." She replied. "My turn." This time, Diane charged right at her, making Medaka attempt to block. She saw her rival attempting to throw a punch right at her face, so she raised her hand to grab it, except her punch turned out to be a feint as Diane threw an open palm strike to her gut, pushing her about 10 centimeters back. "Sloppy." Diane stood up straight. "You would've been able to see through that feint and block that hit, yet you didn't."

Medaka clutch her gut as she looked at her. "I-I'm just a little off."

"Is it because of Kumagawa?" Medaka's eyes widened upon hearing that name. "That's right, I heard about what happened between you 2 from Jake. I heard how you beat up Kumagawa because he tore Ajimu-san's face off and that Jake stopped you before you went too far. Which leads to how you're acting right now." When Diane practically explained 'that event', Medaka began to tremble as she clench her fists. "From what I can gather, you're in a state of depression due to the fact that it was your first ever failure since meeting us. You felt that because you couldn't change Kumagawa and even failed to save your friend, you felt that you can no longer do what my brother said you were meant to do, am I correct?" Diane explained while crossing her arms under her bust.

Everyone looked at Medaka to reply, who's currently trembling. Diane cocked an eyebrow when she saw her hair gaining some fluorescent highlights. _'What's this?'_

After a while, Medaka arched back as her entire hair became fluorescent red as her twin pigtails unraveled, and Diane's eyes widen as she felt a sudden burst of Reiatsu coming off from her for some reason. _'What the, Reiatsu? How is this possible? Does that form offers a burst of power?'_

Her eyes immediately hardened as she saw Medaka glare at her with her crimson eyes and charge right at her with a right hook, which Diane choose to evade, feeling that it'll be painful if she'd tried to block. The newly enraged Medaka continued to swing punch after punch at Diane, trying to hit her, as she effortlessly evaded left and right, dodging every one of Medaka's attacks.

As it happened, everyone looks in shock and a bit of fear at Medaka's new form and rage, while Jake was getting worried. _'Great, Medaka is in that form again. What the hell was Nee-san thinking?'_

"I see, so this is the form that you defeated Kumagawa in." Diane decided to hypothesis some of the abilities of the new form. "Considering that it activated out of sheer rage, it must drastically increase your strength for devastating power, but that kind of power in your current strength would be fatal, so your healing rate must've also been drastically increased so you can continue to dish it out. However, since it's fueled by pure rage, you'll won't be thinking straight, so you won't be attacking properly."

"I'LL SHOW YOU!" Medaka then threw a punch so fast that Diane didn't have time to evade as it landed right between her bust, sending her flying toward her brother and Carter. She managed to plant her feet on the ground to grind to a hault.

"Are you alright, Nee-san?" Jake asked, worried.

"I'm alright." She clutch her chest as she stood up right. _'Thank goodness for Reiatsu. With it, I was able to lessen the damage. And, even though her Reiatsu is currently high, it doesn't seem to be higher than my own.'_ Diane charged right at Medaka as her opponent did the same. Once the 2 got close enough, Medaka threw the first punch when Diane evaded and punched Medaka square in the face. She attemptted to punch her again, but Diane dodge again. She elbowed Medaka in the chest, followed by a backhand to the face and another punch to the gut, which Medaka took head on. She grabbed her arm and attempted to slam her rival to the ground, but Diane managed to plant her feet right on the ground, and with all of her strength, do a 360 clockwise spin, dragging Medaka with her. Once she got enough momentum, she spun counterclockwise and kicked her in the face again, sending her to the ground. Medaka flipped right up to her feet and struck at her again, this time with a kick. Diane responded with a kick herself, causing both kicks to collide. However, Diane winced at the force behind her rival's kick.

_'Even with the Reiatsu cushioning the blow, it still hurts like hell.'_

She spun around to kick again, which Medaka evaded by stepping back. Medaka threw 2 punches. Diane dodged both of them and side stepped to her left. The enraged rival threw another punch, which Diane dodged again as she came up behind her, wrapped her arms around Medaka's waist, and performs a German Suplex, slamming Medaka on her shoulders on the ground, hard. That attack made everyone wince. However, Diane knew that wouldn't be enough to keep her rival down as she performed a Kangaroo Kick. She predicted this attack and side stepped the attack.

As Medaka flew right passed her, Diane lifted her right arm, encasing her fist with dark-blue Reiryoku, and slammed her fist right down in her gut, smashing her into the ground, creating a small crater and a small dust cloud. All of which occured in just 2 seconds.

Everyone looked with anticipation, waiting to see if Medaka managed to survive the attack, considering how strong the attack was, and was completely unaware that Diane used Reiryoku to enhance the attack, no shock considering no one, besides Jake, Diane and Carter, could see it.

The dust cloud begins to settle as they spotted Diane, with her own fist smoking, standing in front of a crater. All the students walked up closer to see the damage. Once close enough, they could see inside the crater to see Medaka, a circle tear 2 times the diameter of a fist on her blouse, her stockings completely torn up to the ankles, her skirt in tatters, and her hair and eyes back to their normal color.

Diane merely grinned. "Hm, looks like I'm the strongest in terms of strength." She walked up to Medaka and noticed that her eye's are now more duller than before.

"I'm weak." Diane heard Medaka spoke softly. "I'm weak. I couldn't defeat you. I can't do anything. I couldn't even save 2 people."

"Medaka-san." Akune said with sympathy, who was among the spectators.

Diane merely sighed and offered Medaka a hand, which she took as she lifted her up. "Kurokami." Medaka looked at Diane, when the latter slapped the former hard.

"Get over it." Diane told her. "You were probably furious because I told everyone here about your recent failure, am I correct?" Medaka said nothing. "That silence tells me that I'm right." She saw her nod. "Like I said, get over it." Medaka was about to say something back, but Diane raise her hand to silence her.

"So what if you failed, it's a part of life. Nobody is perfect in this world. Not even you are. You think that you can make everyone happy, correct? The truth is, that's impossible." Diane told her.

"I could!" Medaka tried to argue.

"Then tell me, can you solve all of the world's problems in one night?" Diane asked rhetorically, which made Medaka silent. "That's how impossible it is. You can't satisfy every single person, no matter how hard you work for. To do that all by yourself is physically impossible. You are not Superman." She cross her arm under her bust. "However, you can satisfy a small group." Medaka looked at Diane in confusion as she continued. "'Every journey begins, with just a single step'. That old saying applies to you too. If you start off small, then you can gradually work to fulfill your goal. So what if you failed to save 2 people? How's that compared to 128 million people in Japan? You can't let a failure as small as this one get to you! What's done is done, it's all in the past. You can't let the past drag you down like this. If you do, then you cannot advance, and grow strong! If you wish to amend for your mistake, then work hard to make sure that mistake never happens again! You can't do somehting like that if you sulk over this for the rest of your life!" She wave her arm out to her side. "You're acting like a complete child! Grow up, and let go of this mistake you made!"

Medaka merely stared at Diane. Throughout their time together, she never knew Diane would even be willing to try and help her out. In fact, she would've just let her continue to sulk. The fact that she's lecturing her like this, it's a complete shock.

"Wh-why are you doing this?"

"I'm growing up." She simply said. "I've realised that, up till now, all of our 'interactions' were rather childish."

_'And chaotic.'_ Both Jake and Carter thought with deadpan faces.

"So I decided to forego any and all of that, after I saw that you were acting like a complete idiot, sulking over your first mistake. Everyone makes them. Don't try and think of yourself as a perfect Saint that can make no mistake, because you're not one. You're a human being, and we always make mistakes. But, how we can be truly remarkable, is that we can accept them and move on. And so can you." She points her finger at her. "I cannot call you my rival, unless you learn to accept from your mistakes and move on. If you wish to live up to the purpose that my brother gave you, then accept that even you can make mistakes and learn to improve from them so you'll never do it again! So, Kurokami Medaka, can I call you my rival?"

She looked at Diane, thinking about everything she said. It was her first mistake, so she had no idea how to handle it. She never made a mistake her entire life, so she was trying to figure out what to do, but what Diane told her, sounded better. Sure, she failed to help 2 people, but if she kept on sulking, she wouldn't be able to help other people that need it. And, although she doesn't want to admit it out loud, Diane's right. She isn't Superman, or a Saint. She can't help everyone who needs help, but she can help any of those she can. She won't let what happened with Kumagawa get to her anymore. So, she'll do what Diane is doing right now, grow up.

"So, what's your answer?"

Medaka only smiled as she tied her hair into a ponytail behind her head. "If you're planning on growing up, it should be natural that I grow up as well."

Diane smirked at her reply. "But just to be clear, I still think of you as my rival."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Medaka replied. She then walked to the school gate. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go to a hospital."

"Wait, what?" Jake asked.

"Well, I'm badly bruised from that fight. Not to mention I think my gut may be ruptured from that attack and I think that some of my bones may be broken."

"Same here. I think we went a little overboard in our fight." Diane added as she followed Medaka.

_'That was completely overboard.'_ Everyone thought as the 2 rivals walk off.

However, Jake smiled when he saw his sister and friend become more mature. _'I'm glad that Medaka is feeling alright now. Plus, I don't have to worry about the 2 constantly argue and fight each other.'_

"Quit following me!" Medaka yelled at Diane.

"I'm not! It's just that the exit is the same way you're going!" Diane yelled back.

_'Hopefully.'_

* * *

**2** **Days Later**

The day after the huge fight, Diane and Medaka returned, being told that their injuries aren't that bad and that it'll recover in a few days. What's more, the constant fights and bickering drastically lessened, although they do bicker here and there from time to time, and they do compete against each other, it's just that it happens after a small while.

However, Jake became irked when Akune pledged his loyalty to her that very same day. Since that day, the 2 became rivals in the way Diane and Medaka were before the start of Middle School, only less severe. Basically, the 2 would get in each other's faces and tend to get in a fight or 2.

Right now, Jake is taking a walk around the school, having finished his lunch early, just to clear his mind, and to be on the lookout for any fangirls. To him, it seems that everyday, the number of fangirls seem to increase.

_'Seriously, why the hell are they all attracted to me?'_

As he did, he came up to a corner that turnes right. Around the corner, he spotted Sakura and Ino in a conversation. But judging from the atmosphere around them, it's not all that friendly.

"What do you mean by that?" Ino exclaimed.

"Like I said, I'm sick of being in your shadow." Sakura told her.

_'Something tells me this is going to go downhill.'_ Jake thought as he watched from behind the corner.

"S-Sakura, I-I never think that! You're my friend!"

"Yeah, about that... I want to stop being friends with you."

Ino immediately froze when she heard those 8 words. "What?"

"Look, I like Jake-kun longer than you did. We can't love the same person. I..." Sakura paused for a moment. "I think that, this way, we can see who he likes more."

_'Alright, I can see where this is going.'_ Jake, not wanting to see this turn into something ugly, came out from around the corner and made himself known. "Yo."

"J-Jake-kun!" Both Ino and Sakura cried in surprise. "H-how long have you been listening?" Sakura asked.

"Well, right up to the part where Sakura said something about 'being in someone's shadow'," Jake made air quotes around what he heard Sakura said. "All the way where you were talking about seeing who this guy like's more." He answered. "And I can probably tell, that it's me."

"It's true." Sakura replied, rubbing her right arm. "It's just that, ever since me and Ino met when we were in Kindergarten, I've been feeling that I've been living in her shadow. I wanted to prove that I'm her equal, and that's when we met you." She lowered her left arm as she looks away. "When I found out that she fell in love with you after the first day of school, I wanted this to be a chance that I can be her equal, by seeing who you love more."

"I can't believe you're doing this!" Ino exclaimed. "Doesn't that seem a bit to much?!"

"Well, I loved him more than you did!" Sakura turned and shouted at Ino. "You can't just meet him and say that you love him!"

"Alright, that's enough!" The 2 girls turned to Jake, who turned to speak to Sakura. "Look, I don't really care who you love, but breaking up a friendship because of love just isn't right!" He puts his hands on her shoulders, making the said girl blush. "You can still be her friend while showing that you're her equal. If there's something you want to say, just say it. There are other ways to show your qualities besides destroying your friendship. In fact, I can name several ways you can resolve this while keeping your friendship. So, just try to stay friends with her, alright?"

Sakura felt some heat rise to her face with the fact that her crush is making physical contact with her. Also, she is beginning to think that, maybe she did rush the whole thing. In fact, with the thought of wanting to be shown as Ino's equal and the fact that her crush is the same person she's crushing on, she just jumped the gun.

He removed his hands from her . "Well, see ya later, Sakura," He then turned to Ino. "Ino." He proceeded to walk past Sakura and down the hall, feeling as if he saved a friendship from falling apart.

Back with the two, Ino blushed after Jake left. _'He remembers my name!'_

"I-Ino."

The blonde stopped blushing and looked back at Sakura, who's currently rubbing the back of her head.

"Listen, what I said back there, I was acting out of impulse. I mean, I did know Jake-kun longer, and I wasn't wrong that I did feel that I was in your shadow." Ino lowers her head when Sakura repeated those words. "But..." She looked back to Sakura. "What Jake-kun told me, made me rethink about my decision." She lowers her arm and looks out the windows. "I guess I rush into things without thinking, so..." She looks back at Ino with a smile. "Can we... still be friends?"

Ino looked at the pink-haired girl for a while before smiling back. "Sure, we're still friends." She went and hugged Sakura, who returned the gesture.

"But I'm still going to fight you for Jake-kun's affection." Sakura added with a grin.

"You're on!" Ino replied, also with a grin. "I'm not planning on losing to you."

Meanwhile, back at the corner, Hibari heard everything and is currently grinding her teeth.

At the moment, she's absolutely furious! These 2 bitches didn't seem to get the message, that Jake is her's! The best that any girl who likes him can do is admire him from afar, no exceptions, yet that can be a pain considering Jake has a habit of wandering around the campus, which means she wouldn't be there to keep the damn fan girls away from him. But these girls, especially the pink haired, big foreheaded girl, have the nerve to talk to her Jake-kun! After all, she saw him first, it's only natural that she get's him to herself, considering that Hibari first met Jake during her 3rd year, Sakura met him during his 5th year which is a 2 year difference, and Ino met him this year. Sure, Medaka is his childhood friend, but she doesn't seem interest in him beyond being 'just friends'. But that's beside the point.

_'I'm not planning on handing him over to those 2! No way! If they want to fight over him, then they're going to have to go through me!'_

* * *

**A Few Weeks Later**

It's near the middle of May in Japan, and the school life seems to be going by in a flash. During the last few weeks, Sakura and Ino remained friends, much to Jake's relief, but are still rivals over Jake's affection, to his chargain. What's more, Hibari also declared the 2 her rivals for his affection, also to his chargain. In addition, Jake and Akune's rivalry became completely obvious last week, when it was Jake and Diane's birthday a few weeks ago and the 2 started a fight, which started over an argument on who's the toughest. On a side note, their rivalry made both Diane and Medaka realise even more how ridiculous their old rivalry was.

In addition, the Midterm Exams are closely approaching, and every student is either anxious or nervous with the coming exams. The only people who aren't nervous are Shikamaru, Medaka, and Diane. But there are also those who freak out when they found out.

"I'm freaking out!"

One of them happens to be Carter.

"The Midterms are coming! I don't know if I can do it!"

"Would you cut it out!" Jake shouted at him. "I'm trying to study!"

Right now, the group is studying for the exams at their house in the library study room, with Medaka there with them.

"Well, so was I!" Carter exclaimed.

"But you stopped 3 minutes into it, then you began to freak out."

"Well, can you blame me! It's our first Midterms Exam in Middle School! I don't know what I'll do well in it!"

"Calm down, Carter." Medaka told him as she studied. The aformentioned red head turned to her as she continued. "I believe you'll do great in the exams."

"Why's that?" He asked.

She turned to Carter. "Because, I think that you'll be able to get a good score."

"R-really?" His eyes began to sparkle. They all know that her words would always give a sense of hope in anyone she talks to.

"Yeah, unless you study as hard as we do." Diane added. What they also know is that her words are usually because she believes that anyone and everyone is just as good as either herself or Diane.

Her words made Carter slump. "Aw, but I don't wanna study! It hurts my head!"

"Unless you want to be held back, then study!" She told him, her eyes not leaving her notes.

"Fine." Reluctantly, Carter sat back down in his seat and tried to study, only to fall asleep on the table after 5 minutes, something they know would've happen.

"Nee-san, remind me again why we're friends with him?" Jake asked after seeing his head fall on the table and enter deep slumber. "I know that he can be useful, but why do we keep him around?"

"At this point, I chose to forget why he's with us." Diane replied, feeling a slight headache.

* * *

**A Couple Weeks Later**

On the week of the Midterm Exams, everyone went to work on it. For an entire week, everyone focused on their exams either to pass it or get it over with. Most students, like Jake, had laser focus throughout the test. They all hope that all their studying up till now will pay off. Others, like Diane and Medaka, simply breeze through the exam like it's nothing. Some, like Carter, strained their brain desperately trying to pass. By the end of the week, everyone was exhausted, glad that the upcoming weekend was there to give them a break.

A few days after the exams, the results were posted and every student ran there to see if they made it to the Top 100 or was able to pass. Among one of them, currently, was Jake.

"Let's see, how did I do..." He looked at the lists to see where he was put among the entire student body. Upon reaching the Top 10 scores, he found that his name was at the #9 spot.

"Yes! I made it into the Top 10!"

"Wow, really?" Shikamaru, who's standing right next to him, said amazed. "You're smarter than you look."

Jake put his hands behind his head. "Well, with a sister like Nee-san, some of her intelligence gets rubbed off."

"YES!" Everyone turned to Carter, who's right in front of Jake's upper right, cheered with his hands in the air. "I finally made it! I'm on the Top 100!"

They looked through the list to see Carter's name is indeed there, but he's at the 100 spot.

"But, he's dead last." Kiba pointed out.

"Eh, let him have his moment." Jake told him. "Carter getting on the list is like the greatest achievement during his entire academic life." He decided to look for Medaka and Diane's names on the list, but upon reaching back to the Top 10, he found Shikamaru's name at 4th place. "I didn't know that you were smart, Shikamaru."

"I am." The resident lazy boy replied. "Everyone in my family is known to be very intelligent."

"But, you don't look and act all, I don't know, smart." Carter stated.

Shikamaru let out a sigh. "Everyone expects me to be smart, but that would mean making alot more effort and more work." He put his hand behind his head. "It's such a drag."

_'Now we know why he doesn't seem smart. He's too lazy to show it.'_ Both Jake, Carter, and probably everyone who's around them thought.

"Alright, where are we on this list?"

Everyone turned their attention to Diane and Medaka, who somehow made it up to the list without anyone noticing. They all followed their eyes until they reached the 1st position. There, both Diane and Medaka's names reside.

"What the?! 1st place?!" Both Diane and Medaka shouted in shock.

"And that's a problem, why?" Kiba asked, not surprised that their scores made it to the 1st position along with everyon else.

"If you know them for as long as I have, you'll know the reason why." Jake told Kiba as they watch the 2 rivals wonder how they both got 1st place.

"Th-that's impossible! We can't both be in 1st place!" Diane tried to deny. "They've must've counted it wrong!"

"D-did I somehow forget to completely fill in one of the circles?" Medaka thougth out loud, also trying to deny the result.

"It would make more sense if Kurokami was in 2nd place."

"Yeah, it would make mo- wait, what do you mean by 2nd place?" The Kurokami prodigy turned to Diane, smacking her with the back of her hand Manzai style.

The Ryujin Genius looked back at her rival. "I was stating the facts. I mean, you are slightly inferior to me in intelligence."

"Aren't you referring to yourself?"

_'Oy vey.'_ Both Jake and Carter thought. Despite the 2 girls growing up from being 2 angry girls arguing at each other and beating each other up constantly to 2 mature preteens who would take their rivalry seriously instead of as a reason to hate each other, they still tend to argue from time to time.

When their argument turned into a debate on who should've been 1st, students began to pile out, knowing that it'll go on forever. As for the 2 males among this unique nakama, they chose to stay there to drag them out if things escalate too far.

* * *

**About 4 Weeks Later.**

Nearly several weeks of school came and went, until summer vacation begans. On the first day of summer vacation, the trio chose to kick back and relax. The next few days, however, weren't that fun due to the heat. Just like with today.

It's been only a few days into summer, and the temperature is already at 30° celcius, and right now the trio are lounging around, trying to cool off with the air conditioner they took out of the attic.

"Ugh, it's so hoooot." Carter whined.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Jake replied sarcastically.

"It is!"

"That's because your lying on the back pourch." Diane pointed out. The house also came with sliding glass doors on the right side of the living room next to the couch in front of the doors leading to the 2 guest rooms. Currently, Jake and Diane are laying on the sofa while Carter, somehow, is laying on the back porch.

"Oh, right." He stood up, left the back porch, and flopped right on the recliner sofa.

"By the way, when is Hitomi-san coming?" Jake decided to ask.

"About that, I got a call from her. She said that she's currently looking for a job." Diane stated, remembering that she quit her job as a doctor after the whole incident with Kumagawa. As of late, she's been looking for a job, mainly because she had to not only look after her son, but she's been trying to look for a job to support the 2 of them. Apparently, there's not that many jobs for a child-looking 40 year old who's previous job involved helping abnormal kids live normal lives.

"Did she say who's coming over in her place." When he asked that, Diane let out a groan. That groan immediately signalled Jake as to who's coming. "It's her, isn't it?"

What soon came next was the sound of the front door slamming wide open. "Yo kids! I'm here to watch over you 2 for today and tomorrow! You should be happy!"

"Does that answer your question?"

The trio looked to the center hall to see a woman emerge. Said woman has light-brown, pupil-less eyes. Her hair is violet tied into a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She's wearing a black short sleeved t-shirt with denim short shorts on. She also has a blue duffel bag slinged over her shoulder. This person happens to be Anko Mitarashi.

Whenever Hitomi wouldn't have the time to babysit them, Anko would always be the one to take her place, which became more and more frequent. Anko isn't much of a bad babysitter, since she's able to keep them alive, it's when she isn't babysitting is the problem. Whenever she come's over, she would either ruffle their hair alot, give the 3 noogies, or the combination of the 2 like the former on Carter and Diane and the latter on Jake. Unlike Hitomi, who would volunteer to cook for them, Anko never does and basically eats more than they would. What's more, whenever they get free time, she would make them do something because, in her words, 'If you're doing nothing, then you have to do something. Besides, if you're doing something, time will fly by'. Plus, if she brings the duffle bag, then it means that there'll be some excruciating exercise.

"Hey kiddos, how's summer treating you?" Anko asked them with a grin.

"What does it look like?" Carter asked rhetorically.

"It sucks huh?" Their babysitter figured out with her free hand on her chin. "But don't worry," She started as she moved to the coffee table and set her duffle bag on it. "I have several activities for you 3 to get your minds off of this heat." Anko finished as she riffled through it, causing the trio to groan even more. "But first, a little gift." The first thing she took out was a brochure.

"What's that?" Diane took the brochure from her to get a closer look at it along with Jake and Carter. Said brochure seem to advertise a recently added water park.

"It's a brochure for Tokyo's newest waterpark that opened on the last week of June called Tsunami Island. Apparently, some rich guy from here took a vacation in America and saw several water parks there. He got inspired and decided to make one here. That water park is the very first." Anko explained.

"And you're telling us this, why?"

"Because, we're going there tomorrow!" When Diane lowered the brochure, Anko pulled out 3 tickets and waved it in front of their faces.

"Really?! We're going there?" Carter cried excited as the trio took the tickets.

"Yep, so what better way to beat the summer heat, then at the water park?"

"H-how did you get these?" Jake asked.

Anko cross her arms over her chest with her eyes shut as she grinned. "Well, let's just say that a week before it opened, this girl," She jab her thumb at herself. "entered a contest where the first 100 entrants would win tickets for me and 3 others. I figured that you guys would want a little R&R since vacation just started." She opened her eyes as she put her hands on her hips. "So, you guys in?"

The trio looked at their tickets Anko gave them. From what they saw on the news, the temperature would be higher tomorrow by a few degrees. And what Anko gave them was a chance to beat the heat. After all, this is one of the few times shes shown that she is a good babysitter.

The trio looked back at Anko and gave their reply. "We're in."

"Great! Now that that's out of the way, time we get down to business." Their babysitter dug back into her back and pulled out a set of weights. "Let's start training!"

Jake, Carter, and Diane groaned upon seeing those weights and hearing that word.

* * *

**The Next Day**

On a Saturday morning, Anko brought the trio to Tsunami Island, the newest water park in Tokyo. The water park has everything that the typical American water park would have, only the lazy river encompasses about half the water park, the water slides are tubes shaped like dragons, and there's a large pool that stimulates waves. So it's an American water park with a Japanese theme.

"Man, it's bigger and better than on the brochure!" Anko pointed out after seeing the water park for herself. Anko is wearing a black bikini with thin string straps with a tan jacket over it.

"It's amazing!" Carter exclaimed. He's wearing red swim trunks with yellow flame marks. Next to him is Jake, wearing plain black swim trunks with white trims.

"It sure would be." Diane, currently wearing a one piece blue swim wear, was happy, then became irritated. "But why did _she_ have to be here?" She pointed behind her, where Medaka is currently standing, wearing a purple bikini that's showing off her growing assets.

Upon arriving at the water park, they encountered Medaka and her family. Some of their other friends couldn't make it, something that Diane even hoped when she saw the family of blue hair and ahoges. And to rub some salt in the wounds, the father allowed Medaka to hang out with the trio for as long as she likes.

"I told you guys already. Otou-san entered the contest and won tickets for me, Obaa-san and Onii-chan. The fact that you guys are also here is a surprise, Anko-san." Medaka replied, answering toward Anko instead.

Diane's eye twitch when she ignored her, but she managed to stay calm.

"Yeah, you said it." The trio's babysitter added. She then clap her hands together. "Alright kids, head on to the pool while your babysitter looks for our spots." The now quartet all nodded and ran into the pool while Anko looked around for the best spots in the park.

* * *

**Later That Day**

After nearly a whole day at the water park, and one instance where Carter 'accidentally' peeked into women changing from their bikini's, the trio all went home after saying goodbye to Medaka. On the way home, the trio fell asleep. So once they reached home, Anko decided to tuck them into bed. Although she'd rather wake them up and have them do something, she figured that they should rest after having an entire day of play, showing that she has some gentle moments when babysitting.

Once she put the 3 into bed, she left the house, but not before her smartphone rang when she reached her car. She took it out and saw a familiar number on it.

"About damn time he called!" Anko pressed the call button and brought up to her ear. "Hello cutie."

**{Hello gorgeous, it's been a while before I heard your voice.}** A voice answered from the other line. **{How are things back in ol' Japan? Anything good happen?}**

"Nothing much." Anko replied. "The Prime Minister resigned from his position about a month ago. Our probe returned to Earth. What else... oh yeah! I brought the kids to that new water park that opened a few days ago."

**{That much happened? Man I missed alot!}**

"You got that right!"

Silence fell for a while before the guy over the phone spoke again. **{So, how are the twins?}**

When he asked that, Anko became serious. "They still don't remember."

**{I see.} **Silence fell between the 2 once again.

"When are you coming back?" She asked.

**{Considering I just finished cleaning up the mess in Haiti and what's left in the world, probably until next March. When I get back, I'll try to get their memories to return.}**

"So, guess me and Hitomi are still in babysitting duty."

**{You don't like it?}**

"It's not that!" Anko corrected. "I like the 2 kids and their friend. I'm just worried, what if they did regain their memories. Won't they do something drastic?"

**{They're smart kids, they know better than to do that. Don't worry.}**

"If you say so." Anko replied, before changing her personality to a more cheerful one on a dime. "Well, see you later. I love you!"

**{I love you too!}** Her caller hung up from the other line, to which she pocketed her phone, and got in her car.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

The man pocketed his phone into his overcoat pocket before turning arond. "Now then, where were we?" He turned to face a horde of strange monsters surrounding him. His grin grew wide as he drew a peculiar sword from behind him. "Now I remember, I was about to slaughter all of you!" He charged toward the horde as they did the same, with the man swinging his sword to deal the first blood.

* * *

**A Month Later**

For the rest of summer, the trio either stayed home to watch TV, play a game they have or make up, or train a little with slaying any Hollow that pops up, which was rather light much to the trio's delight. Throughout summer, either Hitomi or Anko would come over to babysit them and/or take them out somewhere.

Soon enough, the Bon Festival begins in Tokyo, and everyone is ready to participate. Everyone in town is dressed in a traditional yukata for the festival, especially the trio, most of them.

Jake, wanting to be part of it, wore the mens kimono that's black with red stripes and a red obi. Carter, on the other hand, wore a red t-shirt with khaki shorts.

Currently, the duo is waiting for Anko and Diane to finish dressing up for the festival at the living room.

"Are they done yet?" Carter complained, pacing back and forth.

"Will you just wait?" Jake asked him, sitting on the couch. "It takes a while for the girls to put on their kimono's."

"Why does it have to be longer?" Carter complained yet again as he slump on the couch chair.

"They're more complicated to put on than mine." Jake answered. "So of course they would be."

"Okay boys, we're done!"

The 2 look at the hallway entrance to see Diane and Anko emerge in their kimono's.

Diane's kimono is blue with sakura patterns on the robe, her obi is dark blue, and her hair is now being held by chopsticks with a faux flower for decoration. Anko, on the other hand, is wearing a purple plain kimono with a light purple obi.

"So, how do we look?" Anko asked, wanting to see their opinions.

"You both look good." Jake plainly said.

"That's all?" Anko asked him. "You won't get a girl with compliments like that."

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" Jake started to blush from that comment. "I've been 13 years old for only 3 months!"

"Ah, I'm pulling your leg. Don't be like that." Anko waved her hand a bit. _'If he blushed when I just talked about dating at that age, I can't imagine how he'll be whenever he's around women who likes him.'_ She turned her attention to Carter. "And what about you, Carter?" Upon laying eyes on Carter, his face is already plastered with a perverted grin.

_'I can already imagine what he's thinking about?'_ The other 3 thought when they saw Carter like that, already knowing that he's thinking about what other girls would look like in kimono's.

Jake, deciding to break him out of his trance, snapped his fingers in front of his face. It immediately got Carter out of it. "Wh-wha?"

"Nee-san and Anko wants to know of your opinion of how they look." Jake reminded him.

"Heh, well I-" Carter started, before Jake interrupted him. "But judging from how you were staring at them before, I can imagine what you thought of them. And it involves perverted thoughts."

"Aw man!"

"Alright kids!" Anko cried to get the trio's attention. "Enough chatting around, let's hit the festival!" She shouted with her fist raised.

"Yeah!" Carter did the same as Jake and Diane grinned, also wanting to have fun.

* * *

**At the Shrine**

The gang reached the shrine where the festival is being held at. They all look at the festival in awe. Various people in Japan are wearing yukata's, concession stands are all over the place featuring games/food. No matter how many times the trio comes to these things, they're always excited for this.

"You know, every time I come here, I swear these festivals get bigger and bigger every year." Anko stated her own opinion as they walked around, looking at the stands.

"I get the same thing, Anko." Jake stated, then looked at Carter, who's ogling every women in a kimono. "Carter, stop drooling."

"I can't help it! So many kimono's!" He exclaimed.

"But what's more, Kurokami isn't here." Diane stated with a smile.

"Oh, hey guys!" A familiar voice called out.

_'I spoke too soon.'_ Diane's face soon became ticked off as they turned toward a direction to see Medaka wearing a pink, floral kimono. "Why is it that everywhere we go, you always happen to be there?" Diane complained.

Throughout their summer, whenever they're to go somewhere, Medaka and some other member of her family seems to be there. That fact annoyed her to no end, which makes her think on how she's always there whenever they appear. What's more, during the time, Medaka's been learning on how to appear behind someone in the same pose as them without them noticing.

"Can't I go out and enjoy summer?" Medaka asked. "Beside's, it's mere coincidence that we always happen to meet in the same place."

"I know that, it's a rhetorical question." Diane then cross her arms under her bust. "But I am wondering why you're practicing on appearing behind someone in the same pose as them silently?"

"I want to appear interesting. No one has ever attempt to say hi to them that way?" Medaka plainly answered with a straight face, causing Diane's eye to twitch.

_'That's her reason?'_

"So, where's your family?" Anko decided to ask.

_'Why did you ask her?'_

"They're elsewhere. I'm just walking around, checking the stands." Medaka replied.

_'I don't give a fuck.'_

"Well, Medaka." Jake started.

_'Jake, please don't.'_ Diane hoped he won't, but knew what he's going to ask.

"You want to come with us?" He asked.

_'He did. But dear god, please don't let her say-'_

"Of course, I would love to." Medaka replied.

_'Goddammit!'_ Throughout that conversation, Diane was having a myriad of reactions based on what she thought on the inside. But on the outside, she kept a stoic expression. It still stayed when she said, "You don't have anything better to do?"

"I just want to be with you guys... you, on the other hand, just so happen to be here."

The 2 stared at each other for a while before speaking to one another.

"Bitch." Medaka insulted.

"Slut." Diane insulted back.

"Okay, why don't we go off and enjoy the festival, alright?" Jake asked, hoping that he can get them to stop arguing with each other.

The 2 glared at each other before looking away with a huff. "Fine!"

"Alright, let's get this festival started!" Anko cried as she's already walking ahead, having already started when the girls started to talk to each other.

For the entire day, the group enjoyed themselves at the festival. Throughout the time, they even encountered some of their friends from school, and unfortunately for Jake, he also encountered his fangirls, which resulted in him being chased by them from time to time. Near the end of the day, they joined in the Bon Odori, and had fun while doing it.

After the festival, they retired home, where the trio immediately retired to their rooms, not even bothering to change while Anko decided to crash at their place. She smiled after she saw them fall asleep. After seeing them fall asleep, she changed into her pyjamas and sat on the couch.

"I'm glad that they're still living a happy life even after what happened to them." She said to herself as she began to lay down on the couch. "They deserve it." Once she's comfortable enough, she went to sleep.

* * *

**Few Weeks Later**

The last weeks of summer eventually came by until it's the last day of school. During the entire time, the trio tried to enjoy the summer to it's fullest. They also managed to finish their summer project, which they hold off until the last week of school since Carter never bothered to finish his side of the project when the twins did, so they had to help him complete it. Luckily they did it before the last day of summer.

Soon, that last day came, and the trio was ready for summer, although Carter is less so. But right now, they're doing something else before the summer ends. And that is taking care of the last Hollow of the summer.

"Get back here, dammit!"

Currently, the trio is at one of the Tokyo parks, trying to hunt their target down. The Hollow in question is a 8-meter long centipede-like Hollow with crab arms at the front, a spear tip at the other end, and the Hollow's mask is a mixture of a snake and a cougar. When they first encountered the Hollow, it showed to have intelligence as it taunted them and ran into the woods. After a few minutes of chasing it, Diane figured out that the Hollow's tactics involved simply running and evading its opponents. So, on the fly, she came up with a plan to draw it out into the opening and slay the Hollow.

Part of the plan is being executed right now. Jake, currently, is to chase the Hollow out into the opening where Diane is positioned. But to prevent the Hollow to catch on to their plans, Jake had to make his chase seem convincing by attacking whenever possible, even using Shunpo to attempt to cut him off.

**"Try and catch me if you can, boy!"** The Hollow taunted as it swerve through the trees with Jake hot on his trail.

"Hold still so I can cut you!" Jake cried convincingly as he tries to slice at him whenever he managed to get close. Yet, every time he did, the Hollow would evade by switching directions, which was the plan.

Meanwhile, up on the trees, Carter is performing his part of his plan.

"Gotcha right in my sights." Carter pointed his rifle, which he added some sniper rifle parts to it for this fight, at the Hollow once Jake managed to chase it toward his location. His part in the plan is both to assist Jake in driving the Hollow to Diane's location and to damage it enough for Diane to be able to kill it. And he has to do it without getting caught. "Eat hot bullets, Hollow!" He fired a sniper shot straight into it's body, making it shriek in pain. He fired 8 more rounds, all of which were able to hit it right at the middle.

After the 8th bullet, the Hollow began to search frantically for the shooter.

**"Where the hell are those bullets coming from?!"** The Hollow cried as it looked around, looking for said assailant.

To prevent it from spotting him, he is to use his flame abilities as a boost to jump him from tree to tree. As he did, he kept firing at him, making the Hollow more enraged. Eventually, he was able to spot him among the trees.

**"Found you!"**

"Don't you even think about forgetting about me!" The Hollow managed to dash right out of the way for Jake to land where it was as he swings his Zanpakuto to the ground, creating a slight gash on the ground. After pulling it out, he gave chase to the Hollow as it chase Carter.

**"Get down here!"** The Hollow shouted at him.

"Catch me if you can!" Carter taunted as he lowered himself softly thanks to his flame powers and ran forward, with the Hollow hot on his trail.

What the Hollow doesn't even know is that him being spotted was also part of the plan. In actuality, Jake was meant to chase the Hollow right to where Carter was. Once in position, Carter is to shoot at him to anger it to the point it would only think of chasing him down, since from past experiences, Hollows are easy to anger. Once it's angry enough, Carter would 'accidentally' get the Hollow to spot him, so it would chase him. When it did, Carter would lead it straight toward where Diane is.

At the other end of the forest, Diane waited with her hand hovering over the handle of the Zanpakuto, waiting for Carter to arrive.

With her spiritual sense, she sensed Carter running past her. "He's here!"

Diane grinned upon hearing that. "Perfect." She gripped the handle and brought her left leg backward a few inches, waiting for the Hollow to emerge.

**"Move it!"** She saw the Hollow jump right at her, to which she ducked. When the Hollow flew past her, she drew her Zanpakuto and, in fast and precision strikes, she sliced at the him from underneath and kept at it until she reached the other end. Upon finishing, she stood up and slowly sheathe her Zanpakuto for dramatic reasons. Once the Hollow landed, she completely sheathed her Zanpakuto, to which multiple lacerations and cuts appeared all over it's body besides its upper body and mask, and all of its legs were cut off to prevent it from running away.

**"GGGGGAAAAHHHH!"** The Hollow shouted in extreme pain as it landed in a heep.

With the Hollow immobile, Diane walked up to the mask portion as Jake emerged from the woods and found the Hollow nearly in pieces.

"Ha ha! Your plan worked, Nee-san!" Jake exclaimed with a grin as he sheathed his Zanpakuto.

"Were you not surprised?" She asked matter-of-factly. Once in front of the mask portion, she pointed her Zanpakuto at him. "Any last words?"

**"D-damn you, Ryujin Clan!"** The Hollow cursed.

_'Again, that Hollow mentioned our family name. What's so special about them?'_ Jake thought, curious about what is special about their family.

"Why do you know our family name? What's so special about them?" Diane asked what Jake was thinking. They both hopped that the Hollow would be more willing to hand them information than the last Hollow that mentioned their family. Fortunately for them, the said Hollow was more willing.

**"That damn clan, they're known to be powerful exorcists, as well as being the most powerful clan in existence!"** It explained. **"If it weren't for those bastards, we would've been able to enter the World of the Living more! I'd love to thank whoever it is that made the clan fall from power." **The Hollow tried to look up at Diane. **"So screw all of you!"**

"I think I heard enough." And with one fluid motion, she cleave right through the Hollow's mask, effectively exorcising it. She sheath her Zanpakuto as Jake approach his sister. "Let's go home."

The trio walked home, but what the Hollow told them made Jake think. _'Our family are born as exorcists? And on top of that, we're the most powerful people alive? Just what's so special about them? Just how are we connected to this? This is all so confusing.'_ He thought as they walked home, unaware of how important both he and his sister are to this clan.

* * *

_**Author's Note: And done! I'm finally done with this chapter. I'm also done with most of the Medaka Box flashbacks. Now, I can focus on some of the Bleach flashbacks I wanted to do.**_

_**The next chapter will be through the 2nd semester and winter break, all the way to New Years. I know that the next chapter would be out of season, since New Years had already pass, but it's a fanfiction, it doesn't have to be in line with our timeline. As for next chapter, I hope to at least have it posted up more quicker than this one.**_

_**Until then, I'll see you all on the next chapter of Will of the Dragon God: Beginning Saga!**_


End file.
